Galra?
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: In which Lance has a slightly different upbringing. It's not his fault he ran into someone he really shouldn't've. Image by PrincessWriter123!
1. Chapter 1

He shouldn't've done it. He never should have gone so far from the Glara empire. But he did. And now that he had cooled off from his argument with his father, he realized how much trouble he would be in when he returned.

And it wasn't like he could hide on the pitiful excuse of a planet he had landed on with its' primative species running about. He would have to make due though. Going back with his father's temper no doubt boiling would be a bad idea. At least he was alone on this rock. He was in some dry environment with large scaling rock walls with occasional caverns astrewn throughout.

His short fur and long hair grew heavy with the heat as his body disagreed with the temperature. With a tired groan, he took solace in a cavern and closed his heavy eyes. With deep and consentrated breaths, he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

...

"Don't go too far mijo!" a slightly plump Latina called out to a small boy, about seven years old with a few bandages on his cheeks and knees. Other children were chatting and playing with one another and overall proving to be quite the distraction as the boy wandered off. It was a vacation. Something fun to enjoy. He wanted to look for some water to swim in. Didn't his sister say that canyons like this were made by water? He hoped so. There was nothing he loved more than swimming. Well... he loved his mami more than swimming. And his siblings if they weren't picking on him.

But back to finding a river or something to play in.

He hardly noticed how much time went by until his feet were tired and he was soaked with sweat. He whined and grumbled as he turned around to head back to camp. He didn't make it far when he came across a fork in the road. He looked down both ways, trying to figure out which one he came down.

Both paths looked unused. But one had a distinct breeze coming from it. It wasn't windy when he left so he took the other path, unaware Garrison cadets were on the unused path, trying to help a distraught mother find her missing son.

He walked on, feeling exhausted when he swore he heard something. It was like a roar... But it wasn't scary. His curiousity overwhelmed his tiredness as he ran towards the unknown noise.

Without fear, he walked into a cave with strange markings on the wall. He gently placed his hands on the drawings, only for them to glow an soft blue color that made him feel safe.

Something about this place filled his heart with fluttery little butterflies.

He was pulled out of his musing when he heard a grunt. The boy whipped his head around to see something purple and thin and with slightly sharp teeth, seemingly waking up. He did what any sensible seven year old boy would do.

He screamed.

The purple being jolted upright. Bright yellow eyes locked onto the boy who ran deeper into the cave out of fear. The purple being grunted and took chase of the boy. With blood pounding in his ears, the boy almost missed the roar that had brought him hear call out once more.

Deeper and deeper, they ran into the cave, one chasing the other, until the boy froze in awe as rock no longer stood before him.

"Kitty," he said softly in surprise. It appeared as though a giant robotic cat was inside some kind of netting. Or force field.

"Hey you!"

The boy jumped and turned to face his chaser. The being snarled before noticing the cave's hidden treasure.

"The blue lion," he gasped. His yellow eyes transfixed on the magesty of the creation as the boy ran away from the chaser, hiding behind the blue lion. He placed his hands gently on the back of the barrier, trying to flatten himself instinctively. There was a purring sound. Something comforting and refreshing. Like a tall glass of ice water on a hot day. He yelped in shock as it dissolved under his finger tips. The boy screamed as the machine began to move. It turned until what seemed to be its face was able to look him in the eye.

Its mouth opened to show what looked like an airplane terminal he had to go through.

"You!"

The boy yelped seeing his purple chaser and ran straight inside the beast's mouth with the chaser barely making it inside before the jaws snapped shut.

It was then that Lance started to cry. He was trapped with some kind of monster in the mouth of some kind of beast.

The monster stared at him, first in anger, then slowly dissolving into an uncomfortable worry.

"Hey uh... Don't cry," the monster began to try and placate.

The kid just ran deeper. The monster took chase again until they reached a chair.

"Blue Lion's cockpit," the monster said in a breathy tone. The boy stood with his back pressed against the wall in fear. The monster sat in the chair. All too suddenly, there was a wild and aggressive roar.

The room began shaking violently, only stopping when the monster was ejected from the seat, his head smacking against the metal walls.

The boy whimpered. A comforting purring began to resonate from the machine. The refreshing feeling he had earlier filled him. There was a calling. Maybe he was tired, maybe he was curious, but he made his way to the chair. Sitting down in it, he felt safety belts lock him into place. Screens appeared showing the cavern he had entered.

"Are... Are these your eyes? Is this what you see?" He asked in awe.

The purring grew louder.

"Cool. Hey, you're not mean are you?" At he boy began to babble, "My name is Lance. What's yours?"

A rich purring from the lion caressed his mind. Despite the comfort of the purring, Lance got the gist of what it was trying to tell him.

"You don't have one? That's no good. I'm gonna call you... Blue. Or do you like Azul better?"

There was only more purring.

"Okay Blue... Now wha- whoa!"

While Lance was talking, the Blue Lion had stood up and roared throughout the cavern. Lance felt giddy and adrenaline running through his veins.

He laughed as the lion shared forward, breaking out of the cavern and taking off towards the sky. He felt nothing but joy shared between himself and the mechanical lion, pretty much entirely forgetting the monster in the back of the cockpit. Even as he left the atmosphere and saw thousands of stars.

"Blue... This is so pretty," Lance said happily. There was a sense of euphoria as Lance took in everything around him.

Everything felt perfect.

"Hey, how fast are you Blue?"

The lion gave a low rumble as if asking if he was challenging it. Lance saw as they flew past planets in seconds, coming to the edge of the solar system in no time.

"That... Was... Awesome!"

Things couldn't get any better. Sadly, the universe was inclined to agree as large dark ships seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Lance felt ice pool in his stomach as fear reared its ugly head in.

"We should probably go home Blue," Lance said in a less than confident voice. The lion turned tail and began to fly home when a light came over it. Their journey back to earth seemed to have been canceled, as they were dragged backwards and onto the ship. Lance tried to get Blue to fly out, but the doors were sealed, and he had nowhere to go. He nearly screamed when he saw more purple individuals. But they were larger, hairier, and looked a lot meaner. Lance pulled his legs to his chest instinctively.

"Ah..."

Lance flinched as he remembered that he had one of those purple individuals inside the Blue Lion with him. His eyes widened with worry as he could hear the person shuffle up from the floor. He could hear footsteps. He clenched his eyes shut with fear and felt a hand clasp on his shoulder, claws lightly pricking his skin through his clothing.

For a moment, nothing was said.

"Open the lion and do as I say if you want to survive."

"Wha-?" Lance began rather confused, opening an eye.

"There is little time to explain. Let me do the talking young paladin."

"What's a paladin?"

The purple faced individual stiffened slightly.

"It is what you are now. And if you want to live, you will have to work with me. Open the lion and follow me."

"Why would I-?"

"Do you want to live or not?"

"I-I want mi mami."

"Well, you can't see her if you're dead. So follow me."

Lance allowed the being to pull him from the chair, and through the Lion back to the mouth in which they entered. He could feel himself being lowered and shielded his eyes as the mouth opened. He heard a few gasps.

"Prince Lotor!"

"At ease. As you can see, I have brought the Blue Lion to the Galra empire. As well as it's recently chosen Paladin."

"A small brat like that. No way."

"I would be doubtful had I not seen it with my own eyes. But he is the Blue Paladin."

"We should kill him and take the lion to Zarkon," someone spoke loudly. Lance whimpered and Lotor gave a dark chuckle.

"And waste time trying to find a new Paladin? The boy is young and is willing to learn the Galran ways. I'm sure Zarkon would agree with me. After all... We still don't have a pilot for the red lion hm?"

The group, while irritable, did not argue.

"Set course for the home ship. I'm sure Zarkon will want to see the lion first hand."

"Yes Prince Lotor."

The group scurried back to their posts while Lotor lead Lance away from the Blue Lion.

Lance tried to keep track of where they were going, but after the third right he was hopelessly lost.

"You will learn your way around here in time," Lotor had said once Lance's confusion became apparent, "But I first need to be able to trust you."

"What is all this?" Lance asked, a bit out of place.

"A Galran battle ship. It would do you well to remember that," he said as he stopped before a door. Using his hand, he electronically opened the door revealing a large bedroom.

"You will be sleeping in my quarters until something more permanent is available. Attack me or any of the other Glara however, and you will be thrown in the dungeon to be tortured. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Lance said weakly.

 **A bad idea. A bad idea. A bad idea!**

 **So... what happens if Lance and Lotor had a brotherly relationship? How would that even work? Well I have odd conversations with other authors like... Anticsareme and dragoscilvio (story Heart of a Lion in which this idea started out because of).**

 **Well... now we all can see some madness. I think I will actually update this one eventually and not have this as one of my challenges... But if anyone else wants to take a crack at this crack brotherly pairing, I would love to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe, normal wasn't for Lance.

He was in space because of a giant blue mechanical cat and kept in a room with some purple Prince. He was tired, hungry, and really wanted his mom.

He had curled up as he sat against the wall, for once, not knowing what to say. He was scared.

He flinched when the door opened. His eyes locked on the individual. They... They didn't seem to have a face. That in and of itself was terrifying, but he felt a sense of calmness as he saw what looked like a dark furred cat in by their side. The cat stared at Lance with harsh curiousity.

"Narti, so glad you heeded my summons," Lotor said in a regal tone. The faceless one bowed towards Lotor, but the cat remained fixated on Lance. Lance stared back with a slightly fearful but mainly curious expression. The cat looked sleek and soft. He wondered if liked to be pet like other cats. The cat's eyes narrowed, but made its' way over to Lance, ready to run if need be. Lance held out his hand, equally curious and wary. Lotor watched in boredom as the cat approached. No doubt it would sniff Lance and return to Narti posthaste.

The cat did sniff Lance's hand, and Lance, feeling safe from the cat, lowered his hand and began scratching behind the cat's ears. The cat stiffened for the briefest of moments before giving a rich purr. Lotor looked over at Narti in confusion. Her tail remained still as she didn't interfere with the interaction.

A few moments passed before Narti approached Lance and her familiar. The cat returned to Narti when she grew close. Lance blinked and nearly jumped at seeing Narti.

Narti just stood, uncaring about his reaction, in favor of stroking the cat.

Lance swallowed nervously but asked, "What's its name?"

Lotor snorted.

"Narti's familiar is called Kova Paladin."

Lance's nose crinkled at the mention of Paladin, and turned to face Lotor.

"I have a name you know. It's Lance. Not Paladin."

"Paladin is not a name. It's a title. It shows you are a pilot of one of the lions of Voltron."

"What's a Voltron?"

"A powerful weapon. One said to be able to fight any battle."

"Whoa."

With his exhale the door opened once more-

"Lotor! I heard the most disturbing rumor involving-"

"Nice to see you too Acxa," Lotor said calmly.

"My apologies Lotor. But I had heard whispers-"

"Involving the finding of the Blue Lion and its paladin?"

"How did you-?"

Lotor lazily pointed his finger towards Lance who was interacting with Kova and Narti. Acxa tutted with distaste.

"Not much is he?"

"He is still growing. I am just as surprised as you that a child was chosen. But it gives us time to train him."

Acxa pursed her lips.

"You think he'll be able to pull through our training?"

"He has to," Lotor said gravely.

"Aw!" A new voice came in from apparently out of nowhere. Lance squeaked as arms wrapped around his torso out of seemingly nowhere and he was lifted into the air. He felt something nuzzle his cheek.

"Ezor, please stop sneaking into my bedroom."

"Sorry. Just had to see this little guy for myself!" a bubbly voice giggled. Lance was turned around to see a bubbly and rather colorful girl. With her red face, purple eye ridges and yellow nose, she was certainly brighter than anyone else he had seen. Unlike anyone else he had seen in space so far.

"So what's your name cutie?"

"My name's Lance. What's yours beautiful?"

"Oh my god Lotor! I _so_ want to keep him! Can I?"

"Ezor, you can't take the young Paladin."

"But he's cute. Like a little kitten," she said turning Lance around to face Lotor. Lance could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

"I am not a kitten."

"You so are! Ah! I just want to eat you all up."

"Please don't."

"We're not going to eat you kid," Acxa dryly corrected, "We're not monsters. Ezor just happens to like cute things."

"It's true," she admitted pulling Lance to her chest, "And you're the cutest non Galra to come aboard. And I want to take full advantage."

"Advantage?"

"Yeah. Before I have to share you with others."

"Are you joking? No one wants to be near the kid."

"It's Lance!" Lance said stubbornly, "Not kid!"

"Right. Well, most Galrans don't care for non Galrans. And Lance here doesn't have a trace of Galra in him does he?"

"He's from a backwater planet far from the empire."

"Am not!"

"Have you ever travelled beyond your planet before?"

"No."

"Then backwater."

Lance grumbled while Ezor laughed. Acxa and Lotor shared a look and Narti stroked Kova.

 **I am losing it. Ezor likes little Lance. Acxa and Lotor are concerned and no one knows what Narti and Kova are thinking.**

 **It's crazy. It's all crazy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lotor should've thought more about having the young alien boy sleep in his room. He knew he'd have to keep an eye on him, and there were few he could trust aboard the ship. And none of them were male like the young paladin appeared to be.

Not that the fifteen solar cycle Galran knew much about alien gender. It was confusing at the best of times.

Still, he couldn't use that to distract him from the awkwardness of having the boy in his bed as he tried to sleep. He was at the edge of his bed, trying to keep distance and an eye on the young paladin-Lance. But the exhaustion of the day had caught up with him and he closed his eyes, falling into a deep and dreamless slumber.

Hours later Lance awoke to feeling warm and safe. He snuggled into the warmth he was pressed in. He took in a deep breath and expected to smell his mother's perfume and spicy seasonings. Instead, he smelled something more akin to metal and soap. He moaned and opened his eyes to see dark clothing on a larger body than his own. He lifted his head upward only to see the sleeping purple skinned Prince. Ice clenched at his heart as he recalled the grand blue lion, the trip in space... And the threat on his life.

Instinctively, he buried his head into the prince's chest. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mom.

Without him wanting to, he began to quietly cry into Lotor's chest. Salty tears creating a large wet spot on Lotor's shirt, with small hands gripping onto the only person around.

Lotor awoke to his shirt feeling wet, and his arms outstretched, holding something warm. It took him a moment to look down and see dark hair so unlike his own just under his chin. _Lance_.

The young paladin was crying into his shirt. Fear? Nerves? Homesick? Lotor figured it had to be something. One does not simply break down in front of an unknown individual.

He'd to train that out of him.

But what was he to do now? He knew _nothing_ about children. As a prince and a half blood, he hardly had others willing to interact with him until he was about twelve. And if he were to base it off his own childhood...

His hands insinctively tightened at the memories of his father when he was younger and still untrained.

He felt the younger child stiffen under his fingers and forced himself to relax.

"I know you're awake," Lotor stated dryly, "It's about time to get up anyway," he said as he lifted the arm draped over Lance. Lance tensed, his fingers digging into Lotor's shirt before letting go and rolling off of Lotor's arm. His face was turned away from Lotor and he appeared to be rubbing his eyes. No doubt to remove tears from his face. Lotor turned his head to his door, both out of habit, and to allow Lance to compose himself.

It took a few tics, but Lance did turn to face him with a red nose and red rimmed deep blue eyes. He sniffled, but appeared to be done with crying.

Neither knew what to say. Thankfully, Lance's stomach seemed to decide for him, as a low rumble came from his stomach. Lotor looked at him in disgust.

"You haven't fallen ill have you?" Lotor questioned. Lance furrowed his brows in confusion.

"No. At least I don't think so. I'm just hungry."

"Your stomach revolts when you're hungry?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess."

"Welll then, I'll need to get you something to eat. I won't have for that disgusting onslaught of noise."

"Okay?"

Lotor didn't waste time as he led Lance out of his room to an unknown location. It didn't take long for Lance to realize he was in a kitchen of sorts.

"Is there any food that causes you illness?"

"I don't think so," Lance answered rather perplexed, "I never got sick eating before."

"Alright."

Lotor moved about the kitchen rather quickly and pulled out something bright green and gooey. He placed it in front of Lance with expectant eyes. Lance looked at him with disgust and surprise. Cautiously, he poked the gelatinous mass and his face contorted into pure disgust.

"What _is_ this stuff?"

"It's food."

"It looks gross."

Lotor stared blankly at Lance.

"It's food. Eat it."

"No."

"You are hungry aren't you?"

"Not for this!"

"Quiznak! Don't be so picky! It's good for you!"

"How do you know?"

"What do you mean how do I know?"

"I don't see you eating it!"

"Oh for the love of- Give me that," he said taking the plate of goop and taking a bite. Lance stuck out his tongue in disgust as Lotor swallowed.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Well maybe for _you_ ," Lance claimed as he crossed his arms, "But I'm human."

Lotor could understand what the backwater child meant. Many were cautious about food from other planets during their first travel.

"This food is highly compatible with many species. I doubt you'll be any different."

Lance didn't seem to thrilled as the goo was placed before him again.

"You will eat. We are not leaving until you do."

"Do I have-?"

"Yes."

No one could have ever gotten Lotor to admit the pride he felt at getting Lance to actually eat. Or the smugness he felt that Lance actually liked the "goo".

 **Well, Lance and Lotor had some cute cuddly brotherly bonding time. I did a chapter with nothing but angsty fluff. I don't know if I should be proud of myself or not.**

 **I think it's cute. And good to show Lance dealing with the space food. Little Lance being a little darling and devil. And Lotor has to deal with him...**

 **I can't stop smirking.**


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed innocently enough. Lance being stubborn about food and hiding behind Lotor when a pure blooded Galra soldier walked by. Acxa had been civil around the young paladin, acting as though he was a young cadet in need of training. She had tapped his back to get him to stand straighter and more confident. Ezor had been a playing companion, helping Lance get faster and stronger without even realizing it. Narti had watched him when Lotor felt he was going to lose his mind from the little boy. He almost wished the boy was Galra so he would respect him.

But only for a moment. On the rare moments he took him to see the Blue Lion, he knew he wouldn't have changed the boy one bit.

There was an air around them when they were close. As if the lion seemed to shine brighter, the blue growing more bold, and even the air around them being charged with cool energy. The very quintessence on the ship seemed more vibrant as the two spent time together. Not that Lance was allowed inside Blue. Too far great a chance that he would attempt to escape. Still, it was good for him to create a strong bond with his lion. It had been too long since the lion had one. And surely would be far more useful with a strong bond.

It had been seven "days" since Lance had come aboard before he was able to walk through the ship "alone". Well, as far as Lance was concerned. Kova would follow him in the hall as an _innocent_ tagalong and Ezor would practice her stealth by following Lance and keeping more aggressive Galra soldiers away.

It hadn't kept him from slipping away once or twice when Ezor was distracted of Kova saw something more pressing than Lance's immediate location.

He was hardly a master of the ship when he took a few turns he didn't know and got himself lost.

Not too concerned, he continued walking around. Each corridor looking like another, he began to grow frustrated with all the sameness.

Despite not liking many of the Galra aboard the ship, he had to acknowledge he needed to ask where Lotor was. With a goal in mind, he began searching for someone to direct him. Either that or cause a commotion and basically alert Lotor where he was.

Lance grew slightly excited when he saw someone sitting a room by themselves. With little fear, he ran up to the sitting Galra person.

"Hello!" Lance said excitedly. The person looked up at him, looking tired and angry, one eye scarred and shut, the other glaring at Lance.

"Piss off kid," the person growled.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lance asked.

"Go away brat."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who am I!? Get out!" the person screamed. They weakly tried to lift their arms, only for them to weakly fall back to the arm rests.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked with a little fear in his voice.

"Why do you care? What are you even doing here?" a raspy female voice questioned.

"I got lost. And I found you."

The Galra sighed.

"And you had to come here. The name's Zethrid."

"That's a cool name," Lance commented. Zethrid snorted.

"It means 'Weak One'."

"Why would someone call you weak?"

"Kid... I can't even stand on my own. If my mother hadn't been a general, I would have been abandoned somewhere and dead. As it stands, I can barely move."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So you're _really_ strong," Lance said with admiration.

"What the quiznak are you talking about. I'm an invalid that should have been left for dead."

"No. You're like my uncle."

"What are you talking about?"

"My uncle has no legs."

"Excuse me?"

"He can't do everything. But he proves he can do a lot of stuff despite that. And I think you could too."

Zethrid snorted.

"Yeah right kid."

"Lance? Lance. Where are you Lance?" Ezor's voice echoed down the halls.

"Go to her brat."

"Kay. Stay strong Zethrid," Lance said, then, with a little courage, he placed a kiss on her cheek before running off to meet up with Ezor. Zethrid gave a pained chuckle.

"I'm strong huh?"

She sat alone for who knew how long, until her mother returned to check on her.

"Everything in check?"

"Yes mother."

"Not dying any time now?"

"No mother. Actually..."

"What?" the mother growled.

"I want to undergo Haggar's experimentation."

"Excuse me? You would die."

"I would rather be useful once then die useless."

The mother had been silent for a few tics.

"Fine. I will alert Haggar you are willing to be a part of the experiments. Don't come crying to me when you end up dead."

"Trust me. I won't."

* * *

"So Lance, I heard you got lost today," Lotor said calmly, eyeing a sheepish Ezor.

"I did. But Ezor found me and I made a friend so it's fine."

Ezor and Lotor stared at Lance in confusion. Made a friend?

"And what's this friend's name cutie?" Ezor asked. Lance gave a bright smile.

"Her name's Zethrid. And she's really strong."

Lotor saw the look of shock on Ezor's face. He personally who didn't know who this Zethrid was, but it was an unfortunate name.

"I see."

"Do you think I could see her again?"

"Possibly. Now, don't you want to go see the Blue Lion?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon Lotor! Let's go see Blue!" he practically bounced around. Lotor kept a passive expression but left with Lance to go see the Blue Lion. Ezor followed with her head slightly lower, knowing she'd have to explain to Lotor just who Zethrid was while Lance was distracted with his lion.

 **So Zethrid has a more painful backstory. I couldn't help myself. At least I think is more painful. I know very little of Zethrid's backstory so...**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks. Two weeks was all it took to make it back to his father's ship. Lotor merely hoped that having the Blue Lion and it's young and impressionable paladin would help quell his fury at his departure.

With solemn strength and his three female allies by his side, he made his was to his father's throne room with little Lance in tow. Thankfully, he wasn't all that chatty, as it appeared the larger ship was far more intimidating than he expected. His hands kept moving about themselves, not able to fully control and hide his nerves.

Each step further inside seemed to etch a little more poorly hidden dread on the Lance's face. Or the occasional glance he would send Lotor's way. A question seemed to linger until he tentatively grabbed Lotor's hand. Lotor looked down but did not pull away. A moment of comfort before facing his father couldn't hurt. And since it seemed he sought comfort through him, perhaps it wouldn't take anytime at all to have him loyal to the Galran empire.

When they approached the entrance to the throne room, he told Narti, Acxa and Ezor to wait outside with the guards, and let go of Lance's hand.

The doors opened to show Zarkon in all his glory, his back to the door staring at something or other on one of their screens, with Haggar hanging in the wings.

"Vrepit sa," Lotor greeted politely. Zarkon turned his head slowly and to be honest, rather intimidatingly.

"Lotor," he growled.

"I bring good tidings to the empire."

"I heard of the finding of the Blue Lion."

"Yes. I found it and its' paladin," he said lightly pushing Lance forward. Lance locked eyes with Zarkon and held back a whimper.

"He's young," Haggar hissed. Lance glanced over to her and his fear seemed to melt away in favor of curiousity. Lotor was thankful he remained quiet though.

"He's young enough to train."

"And just why should we?" Haggar questioned, "We now have both the red and blue lion. What's to stop us from ending him and replacing him with a Galran pilot?"

"Because I can already fly Blue? And she seems to like me," Lance blurted out, "She's really nice."

Lotor held his breath for a moment, only releasing when Zarkon snorted.

"It would be far more work to find a new pilot. But if he cannot keep up with the training, it is no fault of our own should he perish."

"Yes father."

"I would like to study him. This species seems... Primitive."

"Very well. You may."

Lotor's jaw clenched. Few survived from Haggar's experiments. But if he were to object, Zarkon could easily change his order and have them both killed, for being a foreign species or disobeying the leader of the Galran empire.

Perhaps though, being a paladin would mean he would be strong enough to survive.

* * *

Zethrid knew what the Druids were thinking once she had arrived. Dead meat.

Joke was on them, she was pretty well dead as it was. She couldn't really lose.

"Zethrid? You're here too?" A young voice broke her train of thought. Too familiar.

"Kid? What in Zarkon's name are you doing here?"

Deep blue eyes blinked innocently.

"I have to. They want to study me. What about you?"

"I... I'm here to get stronger."

"Awesome! You're going to be strong as your heart?"

"Excuse me?"

"Cause how you're a fighter. And really brave-"

"Paladin. Get over here. Now," Haggar hissed. Lance gave a frightened smile and a quick peck on her cheek.

"Kisses for good luck," he said running toward Haggar.

Zethrid watched and felt a fire burn within her. She didn't care what they did. She was not going to die. She would get stronger. Even if only for the little human who insisted she was strong. And to pummel those who insisted she should be dead. She would be the strongest of all warriors.

Lance on the other hand tried to stay calm. He wasn't stupid. And many of the Galra were blunt. He could die. Die and never see his family again. Unless he could be flexible enough to survive. To change into something a little different.

"Stand there," Haggar stated with a cruel tone. Lance obeyed, wishing that Lotor or Ezor was with him. He felt a little comfort with Zethrid going through something similar with him.

Haggar gestured to the hooded Druids around the room. Then, all Lance could feel was hot and intense pain. He cried out as his body felt like it was burning.

Tears began to pour down his cheeks, only adding more pain. The pain felt eternal, but eventually, his body collapsing to the ground. His breath labored and his heart aching.

His ears were ringing with a strange and comforting purring noise.

"Again," Haggar demanded of her Druids.

Lance screamed again as he was pulled from the floor by the same pain that had just moments ago. But his heart seemed to beat strongly, contrasting to the heat with a rush of iciness.

He was dropped to the ground once more, this time landing on his hands and knees. He took in deep breathes, shaky but certain. Haggar and the Druids watched as he made himself stand up.

Haggar held his hand up and walked up to Lance. Lance didn't move as she drew near. Her hand quickly wrapped around his neck. He felt pressure followed by the same iciness from earlier pushing back.

"You do have a strong bond with your lion for one so young. But you could be stronger," Haggar stated blandly. Her grip tightened, pricking Lance's skin, making him bleed as her energy coursed out to study him. The iciness seemed to blend with the painful energy, dulling it slightly, and letting it course inside him.

"Of course," Haggar quietly proclaimed, "You're species is highly mutated. That is how you survived."

Lance just stared into her eyes, unable to speak, his vision going spotty and his head swimming.

"Your ability to change your quintessence..."

Lance's eyes rolled to the back of his head, loosing consciousness. Haggar dropped him in fascinated disgust. His quintessence and connection to his lion, allowing such a change to save his life. Was it because he was young? Or because he was the Blue Lion's paladin?

"I thought he was from a backwater planet," one of the Druids quietly stated, "Not an-"

"Silence. His species will require more study. We will need more subjects. For now, we will see how his quintessence is effected," she said walking away from the unconscious boy with pale blue markings under his eyes, in favor of her next experimental subject.

 **Hey guys. Another update. And... Another birthday rapidly approaching... Yeah. Another year older and here I am posting this. Granted, I like the story. I mean, I hope I would like a story I'm working on...**

 **Anyway... Yeah, Lance is experimented on, and has had his quintessence experimented on by Haggar who (spoiler) is an Altean. Guess intigration was the safest way to go. Or at least it was fun for me to write about. Granted, there is no way he is full Altean. DNA is not quintessence.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lotor remained outwardly calm. Nothing was wrong. The young paladin was alive and breathing. His vitals appeared to be strong.

But Lotor would never admit to the loud pounding of his own heart beat as the energetic and slightly flirty child remained so still. Even in sleep, he would curl up next to something or snuggle contently into the blankets. Not lay idle, stiff as a board, and practically dead to the world.

It felt like a lifetime. But it was hardly a day.

"Poor cutie," Ezor pouted, appearing from seemingly nowhere. Lotor was far too tired to care though as she began to stroke his short hair. Kova also appeared on the bed and curled up silently next to Lance. Lotor quirked a brow and reluctantly turned his head to see Narti playing guard at the door.

"You think he'd be up for something sweet when he gets up?"

"I don't know. I've never been under one of Haggar's experiments."

"None of us have," Acxa commented walking into the room. Her expression the same impassively dour she normally sported.

"You think these markings are normal?" Ezor asked curiously poking under Lance's eyes.

"I doubt it. They never appeared while he was sleeping before," Lotor answered. Though, those markings did look all to similar to those described for the now pretty much extinct Altean race. If not for his small rounded ears, he could have probably passed as one.

"You watch him while he sleeps? _Creep,_ " Ezor joked.

"Well, someone has to watch him," Lotor defended.

The uneasy tension in the air didn't disappear, but it's burden was slightly eased with the four together watching over the small boy.

* * *

Zethrid didn't scream. She kept a firm stance as she felt volts of energy shoot through her. As syringes were piercing her skin. Her skin felt as though it were ablaze. But the pain was nothing in comparison to what she lived with day in and day out.

Her skin feeling stretched as limp and useless muscles were charged with quintessence and who knew what else. She heard of Haggar's experiments to make great beasts from her mother. Threats from her that she would be tossed in there and forgotten if she was ever bad.

Ninety two percent death rate.

And now she had volunteered willingly.

Never had she felt further from death.

A fierce and aggressive laugh escaped from her lips.

"Is that the best you Druids got? I thought this was supposed to be _painful_ ," she jeered. The Druids and scientists stared at the half Galra in surprise. They all looked then to Haggar. With a sneer on her narrow face, she said, "Don't hold back."

Zethrid could only feel agony mix with her own built up anger from years of uselessness. Unbridled aggression gushing through largening muscles, once useless, but now becoming a threat... should she survive of course.

* * *

Lance didn't know where he was when he woke up. He couldn't exactly recall what the was doing before either. He didn't recall going to bed. With a quiet yawn, he attempted to sit up. His muscles ached in protest, feeling stiff and exhausted. With a huff, he dropped his back back down on the bed with a fwoop. He felt something soft and warm curled up by his side. Looking down, he saw Kova curled up and asleep.

With a tired and sore hand, he began to stroke the space cat.

While no purring was coming from the beast, Narti stiffened in the hall. Realizing what she was sensing, she quietly walked into the room. Kova opened a lone eye at the presence of its partner but made no effort to move. Narti didn't seem to care as she approached Lance's bedside.

Lance's gaze met her face and instinctively, he gave her a smile.

"Hello Narti," he said with a dry and raspy voice. Narti nodded her head in acknowledgment. "You look good."

Lance had a feeling Narti would have roll her eyes at him had she had any. Narti instead poked his cheek, right where the blue markings were located getting a small and weak laugh from Lance.

"Hey! Stop. That tickles."

Narti stopped. She held out her arm for her familiar who got up from the bed and jumped to her rather contently. Lance glanced about the room to see Acxa and Lotor sleeping up against a wall, and near his bed was Ezor, sprawled out in a content mess on the floor.

"Is it late?"

Narti nodded and pulled Lance's blankets further upward, cocooning him in warmth. Lance whined, not wanting to sleep more, but his body seemed to disagree. With a few strokes from Narti's hand in his hair, he fell back into a deep and restful slumber.

 **So... My birthday means an obligatory chapter to one of my stories. And this was the lucky one. So... Yay I guess.**

 **Better this than some of my more, fourth wall breaking stories. Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave an inconspicuous review of epic proportions. Why am I asking for that? I guess I just like the words. Later everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Lance awoke once more, he wasn't surprised to see a sleeping Lotor and his companions in the room. He was more surprised that Narti was still awake. One day... He'd catch her sleeping.

"Narti, could you come here a moment?" Lance asked.

Narti walked with quiet calmness to Lance's side. Instead of a verbal greeting she patted his head.

"My throat hurts. Can I have some water?"

Narti nodded her head and, as quietly as she entered she left the room with Kova by her side. Lance sighed but waited patiently for his water. Thank goodness it seemed to be common among alien species as it was on earth.

Absently, he wondered if he should wake Lotor, to let him know he was awake.

The choice was taken out of his hands when a rancous laughter echoed through the halls, abruptly waking Lotor, Acxa and Ezor. Lotor's eyes opened quickly, and he rose just as swiftly, looking about the room for danger. Acxa was hardly as noticeable but her eyes were scanning the room. Ezor was perhaps the most comical as she woke, jumping to her feet and nearly falling on her face, only to barely balance herself long enough to remain upright. Had Lance had the energy and a less sore throat, he would have laughed.

"I swear, I am going to maim whoever is laughing," Acxa growled.

"I'll be there to watch," Lotor said dryly.

Ezor made some sort of dying animal noise but seemed to agree with her companions. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Bit much for laughing."

The three turned to face Lance as they registered his voice. Acxa with mild curiousity overcoming her recent annoyance, Ezor practically rising from the dead into a ray of sunshine and joy, and Lotor held a calm sense of relief. Relief? Lance was confused. Why would he look relieved?

"I see you're finally up," Lotor stated with a hint of smugness. Lance furrowed his brow.

"Finally?" He croaked. He was up earlier. Didn't he talk to Narti?

"Well. _Lucid_ and up," Ezor giggled, "You haven't been all that focused for the past week or so."

"A week?!" Lance wheezed, quickly dissolving into a coughing fit. Lotor patted his back in an almost comforting manner. Once Lance stopped, Ezor continued.

"Yeah. You've been in and out of being awake or not. We were starting to get worried that you were going crazy."

"I'd be crazy not to come back to you cutie," he quipped despite the pain in his throat. Ezor squealed in delight and rushed over to give him a hug. Idly, Lance wondered what was taking Narti so long.

She was usually really fast. Was the water that far away?

Before Lance could ponder any further, he heard loud and heavy footfalls from the hall. Far louder than anyone he had ever heard before.

Narti darted into the room with a hissing Kova hot on her tail hissing at something behind them. In one hand was a glass of presumably water while the other attempted to close the door. Just before the door shut, a large arm thrusted its way into the opening. Rather than a cry of pain, there was a mere grunt.

And despite Narti's attempt to close the door, the door was opened to reveal a large and muscular individual. Dark like the Galra with what appeared to be pink hair under the main mass of dark purple.

A quirk of a smirk appeared on the large being's lips. Narti remained tense, waiting for a fight.

The larger looked amused at Narti's stance, but their eyes fell onto the bed ridden Lance. The smirk grew into a full blown grin with pearly fangs gleaming.

"Well, if it isn't little Lance," the voice spoke. It was strong, but also familiar, "Looks like Haggar put you through the ringer too."

"You know Lance?" Ezor asked with slight caution. Out came a strong throaty laugh. One that was eerily similar to the one who woke the group.

"Yeah. I know the little brat."

Lance's eyes widened slightly. Only one person he knew called him brat. Most called him words he didn't understand.

"Zethrid?" he croaked out. Narti tensed at the sound of his voice and almost instantaneously appeared by Lance's side. She gingerly lifted the glass to Lance's lips and assisted in his drinking.

Lance drank greedily, relishing in the ice cold beverage. Once finished, he looked back to Zethrid. With his own cocky grin, he said, "Told you you were strong."

"Yeah, yeah brat. You were right about one thing," Zethrid brushed off. But her grin remained, clearly enjoying her newly strengthened body.

"So you're Zethrid," Lotor interrupted. Zethrid turned her gaze to Lotor, narrowing her eyes as she evaluated his build.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"I am Prince Lotor."

Zethrid stared blankly at Lotor.

"Sure you are princess."

Lotor sputtered as both Lance and Ezor tried to hide their laughter. Even Acxa tried to hide her smile.

"I am Prince Lotor," he repeated angrily.

"Puh-lease. Like the Prince would have _elegant, Flowy_ and _girly_ hair like you princess."

"It is traditional."

"What Galran would have long hair?"

"This one."

"Well it looks stupid. And ineffective."

"It provides as a distraction to my opponents in battle."

"What kind of idiot would be aiming for your hair? The heart is _much_ easier."

Eyes narrowed at Zethrid. Lance merely tilted his head a bit.

"Is it because it's in the middle of the body?"

"N- Well there's that. But also, you can't cut it off to escape."

"Oh."

"That's rather morbid," Acxa commented.

"Truth's the truth."

 **I'm tired. You're tired. Everyone is tired! And now, Zethrid is charging into the group like a bull. We'll see how that all works out. And also, Lance now has the Galran space family.**

 **Things have a way of getting weird I guess. Although, Lance may have to work with Zethrid on getting along with others.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lance could hardly believe his reflection. The pale blue markings under his eyes looked weird to him. Unearthly. Alien. Well, all things considered, that was probably normal.

"They certainly look Altean," Lotor commented as Lance poked the markings. They tingled at the touch. Kind of sensitive and sparky.

"And I have no idea what that means."

"It's an alien race that had shapeshifting qualities with a similar physique to your own with pointed ears and great skill in controlling quintessence."

"Pointed ears? Like yours?"

"A lot like mine."

Lance stared at Lotor's ears, slightly curious as to what it would be like to have. Lotor's brow furrowed abruptly, staring at Lance.

"Hold still," he said reaching his hand out. Lance blinked rather confused. He flinched when he felt a tug on his ears. Lotor's face hardened slightly as he turned Lance back to the mirror. Lance squeaked when he saw his ears. No longer were they small and round, now they were elongated and pointed, similarly to Lotor's ears.

"What's wrong with my ears?" Lance begged.

"Nothing. But it does look like you got more than just Altean markings," Lotor stated casually, "Shapeshifting. We'll have to see if you can do anything other than your ears."

"Like make my skin purple?"

Lotor resisted the urge to snort at the image of a purple skinned earth child.

"Something like that."

"Oh."

* * *

It was all for the sake of the empire. Train the blue paladin and keep him loyal to the empire.

But why did he and Zethrid have to get along like a raging fire?

Lotor somehow got roped into assisting the powerful Galran woman learn to control her rather impressive strength while also trying to train Lance.

Even his dear comrades were beginning to get annoyed.

On the bright side, Lance seemed to be doing a lot better in combat.

Hand to hand was decent, but he seemed to really excel with-

"Acxa? Is that your gun?"

"The kid wanted to try it out. Better he's prepared," she said trying to hide her own awe at his aim for his lack of skill and age. So far, he was able to effectively keep the machines off Zethrid as she tore apart any that for within her range. Ezor was bouncing from foot to foot, wanting to join in on the wild action between the trainees.

"He seems _really_ good with it."

Lotor hummed to himself. It would seem to be practical to procure Lance a gun of his own for the field. He doubted Lance would be opposed given his wild grin at hitting his mark. Or his happy little laugh once he and Zethrid cleared their level.

* * *

The worst part of life in space in Lance's opinion, was the _meetings_ with Haggar. As time blended together and he grew close to the Prince of the Galran race and his generals, he only really feared Haggar.

Sometimes he knew ahead of time he would have a meeting with her. Other times, he was forced away to meet with her. From checking his body, to his very life energy, she checked it all. Painfully.

The pain never got easier, but he did grow used to it in a way. He no longer fainted. Heck, he could even go on with his day once she was done with her mythical poking and prodding. Though, it did often make his markings more sensitive.

Even when he did hide them with his little shapeshifting trick, he still retained the sensitivity they had given him.

But the best part of being in space was the Blue lion. As much as he liked the Galrans he had befriended, there was something more with the grand machine who essentially brought him here. Even though he wasn't allowed to visit it alone, he always felt like it was just the two of them when he drew near.

Tender nuzzling from cold metal. A welcome iciness, from wild training. Something wild and brisk, like swimming in the night ocean. Safety. Protection. _Love._

Blue was there while he couldn't return home yet. And if it kept everyone safe, then he was fine with it.

He wasn't blind. He had seen prisoners in common passing, never allowed to speak to them. But he saw their eyes clear with fear. Not just for themselves, but for him. The non Galran escorted by Galrans.

He knew they weren't perfect. But Lotor had given his word that as the Prince, he would leave Earth alone. And if Earth tried to go after them, then he swore to never harm one of Lance's family.

Lance doubted it would happen, but it was nice sentiment.

* * *

Family gathered in silence, looking over the picture of a young boy, an older woman cried, surrounded by children, each with teary eyes. One child, about nine years old and standing with his own parents clenched his hands into fists. Silent anger simmering just beneath the skin.

His eyes were locked onto the eyes of the boy in the picture. His deep blue eyes that contrasted so much with the family predominant brown. Their younger brother cruelly lost, despite their efforts to find him. Despite the Garrison's effort. There was a dull heart ache as they recalled the very day.

A vacation between two families gone bad. Meeting the soldiers and pilots of the Garrison...

The shot of light in the distance everyone said he imagined. The light into the sky. Despite everything, he still believed he could be alive. No body was ever found. And until he had, he wouldn't stop searching. Even if it meant doing the impossible and searching the stars. He would find him. And he would bring him home. Or his name wasn't Hunk Ropati.

 **So far Lance can change his little round ears to pointed. Nothing else has been confirmed. Yet. We'll see what happens. This chapter was more snapshot that I didn't think I could effectively create entertaining longer chapters around the concepts. Including Lance's family on Earth. So yeah. Fun stuff. Including childhood and determined friend Hunk. As for the last name, Hunk has been mentioned to be Samoan and we haven't actually learned his last name so... Yeah...**

 **Anyway guys, quick question... Which of Lotor's generals are your favorite? Each have their charm, as Lance has learned, so tell me who you like best.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tradition was truly a bitch. But it was also truly well earned. And the Galra had _many_ traditions.

To become a respected general or officer, one had to prove themselves in the Gladiator ring. Apparently this was also true if you were chosen to be a paladin of Voltron. Go figure.

It had been perhaps four earth years since Lance's entrance into space. Lance being possibly eleven now, entered the arena far younger than any recorded Galra, ready to prove himself to the species he had lived with. With a dagger at his waist and his small gun on his back he entered the arena hearing the jeers and booing from the watchers. A few, he could hear were calling for his death.

The more things change...

The lanky boy didn't tense up as his opponent entered the arena. He gave a casual grin and gave himself as human appearance as possible. His dark hair having not been cut since his entry into space had been pulled back into a high ponytail that barely tickled the back of his neck. His eye markings blended into his rich Cuban chocolate skin. His ears lost the slight pointless he kept to annoy Lotor.

Other than that, he appeared like a normal cocky boy. One unassuming in comparison to his large and muscular full Galran opponent. Rippling muscles and blades his weapon of choice in each hand. Teeth glistening like the freshly sharpened daggers he was carrying, waiting to taste blood. Too bad it would be his own.

At the signal of the the start of the fight, Lance wasted no time. Quick as he could, he slung the gun off his back and into his right hand. With his left hand to steady the weapon, he proceeded to fire, aiming for the limbs. The poor fool didn't stand a chance. First was his left leg, followed by his right hand. Not even a breath later he fired at the left hand and right leg.

Not enough to kill. But surely enough to make him immobile. And unable to use his weapons. Lance gave a little bow to the mostly surprised crowd, seeing Lotor smirk at Lance's efficacy. Lance smirked and his ears molded to become elongated and pointed like Lotor's while his skin began to take on a slightly more purple hue and his hair grew a few shades lighter brown. But to all who had seen Lance's tricks, then knew who he was trying to be.

Lotor rolled his eyes at the Blue Paladin's antics.

"I thank you all for this chance in the arena, but do give me a _real_ challenge next time," he spoke in a pompous voice similar to Lotor's. There were a few chuckles as Lance glanced back at his angry defeated opponent. He cocked his head slightly as he gave him a once over.

"You may want to start hitting the practice room rather than the cafeteria if you want to dodge my shots big boy," he joked, "I'm sure all the lovely ladies would agree," he winked to the crowd. Ezor cackled in amusement at Lance's overly flirty nature that had only grown as he had gotten older.

"Lucky shot," Lance's opponent growled. Lance's smirk faltered and faced his fallen foe.

"Luck? Well, if luck be a lady then I guess it's true," he commented thinking back to his family on Earth. Something his dad used to say to one of his uncles.

Various snorts could be heard from the crowd at the innocent enough comment.

"But I didn't need luck to win," Lance continued, his hair returning to its darker hue and more bronzed skin losing the purple hue. His eye markings returning to his face with a glowing hue, "I just needed what was taught to me from Lotor and his command," he said speaking of Lotor's known generals.

The fallen warrior held his glare until he was carted off to a medical room to heal his hands and legs. The wounds were superficial enough to recover from. Lance did not want to be a killer. Or waste a perfectly good solider.

With nothing else to do, he left the arena so the next fight could commence.

He kept a calm and confident stride until he was alone. He took in a shaky breath and leaned against a wall. He had only destroyed robots. It had been his first fight that damaged another living person. His stomach began to lurch as the adrenaline and the energy from the crowd left him. He closed his eyes and spread out his quintessence to the Blue Lion. He could feel the familiar purring from his lion. With a genuine smile, he made his way to the Blue Lion. No one stopped him. He was no longer told he couldn't see his lion unaccompanied. He was just not allowed to leave the ship.

Upon entering the bay in which Blue was, he jumped onto the paw playfully.

"Hey Blue. How's it hanging?"

There was a strange creaking noise that didn't bother Lance. Instead, he cocked his head as if listening to words.

"I know it's a little boring here. But I'm working on it. Soon, they're going to let fly you out in the stars. When I can protect myself."

There was a low growl from Blue.

"I _know_ you can protect me Blue. But how am I supposed to protect you if I can't fight?"

There was a more placated low rumble.

"Don't sweat it Blue. In just a few years, we'll be soaring through the stars. It'll be great."

 **The last chapter. I liked it. So here's another! This one features an older, longer haired ponytail Lance. Still a cute and lanky sharpshooting gunslinger. Lance remembers things and wants to fly through the stars. I kind of wonder how ponytail Lance would react to Keith's mullet. Any ideas?**


	10. Chapter 10

Intensity of lightning. The internal storm. He had waited so long to reenter Blue. And it was his time.

In accordance with Zarkon's orders, he had won a hundred galdiator fights. He had never once killed a soldier despite their willingness to take his. He left their life in Haggar's hands. He was grown. Or at least, he felt grown. He had been told he had been in space for eight or so years.

Finally fifteen he was allowed to fly Blue. Gifted his own uniform all too similar to Lotor's black pilot suit but with a striking blue trim to let all know who he was. A dark helmet accompanied to cover his face with tinted glass like material.

With a warm sense of nostalgia, he walked up to his lion and let the mouth open. Without hesitation, he stepped inside, relishing the heightened connection from being inside. The storm had been waiting too long to be unleashed.

He smiled and sat in Blue's cockpit, the inside whirling to life. He may not have known all the controls, but he felt Blue guide him. He put his hands on what he assumed was the steering system and felt his adrenaline peak. With a wild roar from the Blue Lion, he shot off into space. Crying out in pure joy, he weaved between ships, laughing all the way. The intense coolness from his lion was more than welcome in the vacuum of space.

It wasn't until he passed a high security facility did he stop. It wasn't Blue, but there was something calling out. A similar roar, only harsher. _Hotter._

A roar that made his heart beat slightly faster. A roar... His ears couldn't hear.

"Did you feel that Blue?"

There was a feeling of joy and... Concern? Suddenly, an image of a red lion entered his mind, waiting silently enshrined in its shield. Sitting inside one of the Galra ships if the short vision was accurate.

Lance took a few deep breathes.

He had certainly _heard_ about how the empire had the red lion. But it wasn't like he had ever _seen_ the machine-beast. And yet, it was so clear in his mind. It was smaller than Blue. And unlike Blue who had blue and white with red accents, the red lion was just red and white. While magestic, it seemed far fiercer than Blue, who held a more playful air.

"We... we should probably head back now right?" he said trying to ignore how his voice shook. There was something about the red lion that made his heart leap and his stomach fall.

Blue didn't seem to have any issue as they roared in the direction of the red lion and soared back through the stars to their home. Back abord the glatiator ship. Where Lotor was sure to be waiting for him.

Time seemed to go by slowly as the red lion remained etched in his mind. He loved Blue. He was Blue's pilot. Was the red lion trying to scare him away? Well it wouldn't work. He wasn't going to abandon Blue.

With his mind set, he landed Blue back into the personal hanger and gave them a few pats. It was during this, that Lotor walked in.

"Lance. You're back sooner than expected," Lotor said casually.

"Yeah, well, I kind of wanted to come home."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah," he said not once lying to Lotor, "I passed the ship that held the red lion."

"Did you now?"

"Yes. I could hear it Lotor."

Lotor raised a brow at Lance's statement. While it was common knowledge that he did talk and seem to understand his own lion, it was quite another thing to hear him say he could hear another lion. A dormant one at that.

"You could hear it?"

"Yeah. It was calling out. I think it knows Blue has me and wants a pilot too. Or it thinks I'm not worthy of Blue. But Blue thinks I'm worthy don't you?" he cooed at the giant mechanical lion. The lion purred and kept its' head low so Lance could stroke its' muzzle. Lotor was quiet for a moment.

"The red lion is the right hand of Voltron Lance."

"What? Lotor? What are you talking about?" Lance questioned. He felt a slight nudge from Blue and a vision came into his mind's eye. Five lions, including his Blue and the captured Red, along with the missing Green, Yellow and Black Lions all coming together to form a large mechanical being. With the right hand being the emblazing red of the red lion. Lance could feel his heart beating rapidly as his vision disipated and he could see Lotor once more.

"Lance?"

"I think I know what you mean," Lance replied a bit shaken.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Blue's just sharing visions is all."

"Is that normal? You've never mentioned this before."

"It was more feelings when I was younger. But being back in Blue, I guess it's strengthening our connection or something. I can see what it wants me to see. It's pretty cool," he said with excitement. His eyes seemed to light up with wonder and amusement.

"I will take yur word for it," Lotor said dryly. He could only imagine what this gift would mean. Perhaps he could track the other lions with this skill. His face grew cold as he thought of how Haggar would respond to the news. He never did like it when Lance had to visit the witch.

"We don't know what you can do with this gift Lance. Best not to get people's hope up. Do keep this to yourself."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Lo-lo."

Lotor sneered at the nickname.

"Do desist in calling me that."

"What? It's not like I call you that in front of _Acxa,_ " Lance teased. Lotor then began a tradition as old as Lance's first training lesson. Chase the annoying younger brother.

* * *

Life went on as it always had since Lance had come aboard. People came. People went.

Prisoners were forced to compete in the gladiator ring as he did on occasion and while he would have perfered actual fighters in the ring, he understood the purpose of finding weaknesses and strengthening the Galran resolve.

Hence, his attendence while his brother and their friends were off on some mission who knew where in the cosmos. As it was, he had been sitting among the Galra with his skin tinted the slightest bit of purple and his hair a few shades lighter, as if trying to look like his brother. His eye markings remained a vibrant blue and his ears were elongated as he blended in to the best of his ability.

He sighed as he waited for the fight to begin.

He expected a one sided fight with a faceless nobody. But his eyes were locked when he saw the opponent of the Galra champion. His eyes were wide seeing a human being in the arena. A taller and far more muscular man with a strong jaw line and dark hair. He looked to be of Asian decent and held a certain hardness, weary from no doubt, captivity. Lance watched, a spark of joy and dread fighting in his heart. On the one hand, a human had little chance against a Galra champion. On the other hand, he was human... with Altean quintessence but still.

He bit his lower lip to keep from cheering out for the mysterious human. He kept quiet and watched as he proved to be as good as could be, outsmarting and defeating the champion.

Lance waited no time to leave. Lotor had told him Earth would be left alone. So this human must have been on a ship. A ship had other passengers.

And it had been so long since Lance had another human to talk to.

With a wide grin, he wasted no time to make it to the holding cells.

Practically skipping down, he looked at the rather abysmal care. He noted the champion wasn't back. Most likely with the doctors and scientists. They were always a curious bunch.

He did his best not to think about what all that meant. Instead, he stopped at one cell. Inside was a person, perhaps his own age or a bit older with shaggy light brown hair.

"Guard," Lance sang to the current watch. The soldier tensed, but turned to face him.

"Yes Paladin Lance?" he responded with nervous respect.

"I want this one."

"Excuse me?"

"He's a human. And I want to talk with a human. I'm sure Lotor wouldn't mind. And he hardly seems like a fighter," Lance spoke with confidence. The human looked up, dazed and confused with his glasses slightly askew. Lance gave a wink confusing him even more.

"But my orders-!"

"Don't worry about it. It's one prisoner. And I'll take the fall if someone gets mad. You're just listening to your _superior_ now aren't you?" Lance laid it on thick. He never really minded it if it was a joke among friends, but it felt weird when he had to pull rank in order to get something. Though, he had no issue in this case.

Poor kid didn't look like he'd last two minutes in the arena.

Lance also knew that this would be the talk of the prisoners. Each one was watching at the sheer bizarrness of the situation.

The poor guard sighed and opened the human's cell. Lance grasped the guard's shoulder to prevent him from just grabbing the poor human.

Instead, Lance walked in and crouched down to be at eye level with his fellow human.

"Hello there. My name is Lance. What's your name?" he spoke as casually as possible. The person blinked. He appeared nervous. Shakily, he replied, "M-Matt."

"Matt? That's a nice name. Why don't you come with me Matt? I'd like to talk to you."

Perhaps it was the fact that he was so casual, or the fact he could control the guard, but the boy did get up. His fear apparent as he hid his face. Lance kept on a grin and led Matt towards his chambers.

Many Galra stared but Lance only needed to give them a look, promising some time in the arena if they had any issue with what he was doing. Matt however kept his head down.

When Lance finally made it back to his chambers, he blurted out, "Quiznak. I need to get you a bed."

Matt's head jolted up and he looked at Lance who had run over to a small computer by his wall. Typing away in a language Matt had never seen, he couldn't help but blurt out, "Bed?"

"Well yeah. If we're going to be roomies you're going to need a bed right? I mean, I don't mind sharing mine, but last I recall, it's a bit weird on Earth when two guys are sharing the same bed. Is it still weird on Earth?"

"You've been to Earth?" Matt asked, unable to stop himself. Lance didn't care as he answered right back.

"Sure have. I was born there."

"But aren't you... Aren't you...?"

"Galra? Oh wait," he said realizing he hadn't dropped his big brother's look. His face grew progressively tanner and his ears rounder. His face marks disappeared and his hair returned to the rich dark brown he had been born with.

"It's kind of a long story," he said with a sheepish grin, "Wanna hear it?"

* * *

"Lance... what did you do?" Lotor questioned as he rubbed his face. He was already feeling a headache come on from what he was seeing.

"I wanted a buddy."

"You have friends Lance."

"Yeah. But he's from Earth," he said gesturing to the now passed out from exhaustion Matt who was sleeping on Lance's bed, "And he's not much of a threat. Please Lotor. Let me keep him."

"He's not a pet. He's a prisoner."

"Can't he be... I don't know... My servant or something?" Lance asked grasping at straws. Lotor sighed at Lance's request. He didn't ask for much. But what he did ask for was always such a hassle.

"I'll figure something out. But for now, you may keep him."

"His name is Matt. And I think we're going to be good friends. Once he gets over his little fear of... everything here."

 **Now... Lance has Matt. MATT! This can only end so well.**

 **I wonder how Matt is going to deal with all of this? Because Lance is technically human. And he's not exactly the most normal guy in the world calling Galra family while the Glara seem to be trying to conquer everything.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all its zaniness and I hope you all review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I can say I'm happy and a little surprised by all the responses about Lance now having Matt. Probably not the wisest thing to do but Lance is not always the wisest person. That being said...**

Lance did his best to ignore the awkwardness of essentially owning another human being. But being the Blue Paladin of Voltron made it a bit trickier. For one, everyone kept referring to Matt as his "pet". Something Lance didn't entirely understand. Matt was sentient. Not some mindless yupper or something.

But Matt did seem to come out of his shell a bit. Especially once Lance got in him in some servant's clothes rather than the prisoner garb. Just a crisp grey body suit with purple accents to indicate his status, along with a blue badge showing who was responsible for him.

Not that he really needed it. He stuck to Lance like glue, fearful of other Galra. Including Lotor and his crew. Which was sad because Ezor wanted a new gossiping buddy and Narti could always use a cuddle buddy. But baby steps.

At least Matt seemed to like Blue a lot. Granted, it was probably because he thought he could get home. Lance had squashed that dream pretty quickly though. Lotor wouldn't be able to protect Earth if it seemed like Lance was trying to run back home and take the lion with him. Zarkon would just conquer and torture people and it was just a hassle to begin with.

Matt at least seemed to understand that if Lance were to take him home, it would be for the worse. That didn't stop them from talking about their time on Earth. Lance regaled stories of his family and childhood friend he hadn't seen in years as if he had only seen them yesterday.

Matt spoke fondly of his sister and his mother, both of whom were back on Earth while his dad was forced to work in Galran labs to see what "intelligent" humans knew.

But of course, the best situations could take a turn for the worst. Matt did talk about what a great guy this Shiro was. The new Champion.

What he didn't mention was how coniving and crazy he must've been.

"I'm sorry he did what now?" Matt blurted out. Lance blinked in confusion as well. He had seen this Shiro fight. But what Lotor had just said made absolutely no sense.

"He destroyed half of the ship containing the red lion and stole the other half," Lotor said with no emotion.

" _How?_ " Lance croacked out, "How is that even possible? What the Quiznak were the guards even doing on that ship? Seriously! How do you lose half a ship?" Lance ranted.

"We're not entirely sure. Many of the crew didn't make it out alive."

"Yeah, I get that," Lance said with a sad tone. It was never easy when lives were so carelessly lost. Friends, enemeies, strangers. Life being carelessly discarded. He was getting surgery. What was the big deal? It wasn't worth killing so many people.

"So Shiro's gone?" Matt asked sounding a bit nervous. Lance patted Matt on his head in a slightly comforting manner.

"Looks like it. But I doubt he'd be able to fly the Red Lion anyway. You said instinctual and rather impulsive was the pilot who normally piloted Red right?"

"As well as the right hand of Voltron."

"Right. That guy seem like a right hand to anyone?"

* * *

Hunk wasn't entirely sure what was happening. He had been trying to get his once classmate Keith back into the program along with Pidge as they were the likely team to go into space the soonest when everything seemed to go up in flames. Literally. Everything happened so fast. From the giant space debris crashing onto earth to breaking Keith's friend... brother... guy from a Garrison travel group and were eaten by a giant red lion.

Yep. His life was officially insane.

"Did we just get eaten by a lion?" Hunk questioned as he held the unconcious Shiro. Keith had run in and found a cockpit.

"What the heck is going on?" Pidge called out stumbling about.

Keith, the ever silent guy he was, sat in the pilot's seat.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hunk commented as the lion jerked around. Keith grabbed the controls and felt a surge of energy course through him. Feeling the energy, he shot up through the sky.

It took no time at all to make it into space before they slowed down. That was when Pidge made it to the cockpit. Hunk dragged the limp and unconcious Shiro into the cockpit with a shaky walk.

"We're at Kurboros? What the heck is going on?" Pidge questioned.

"I don't know but I think I need to sit down," Hunk moaned, collapsing against the wall with Shiro. Pidge was taking a few deep breathes before turning to Keith.

"You wanna explain what's going on?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to find Shiro," Keith commented with a slight growl in his voice, "I didn't expect a freaking lion to appear while I was trying to bust him out!"

"I don't think any of us did," Hunk groaned.

"Well, what do we do no- what is that?" Pidge questioned as a ship seemed to appear before them.

"Whatever it is. It doesn't look friendly," Keith commented.

"Can we get away?" Hunk asked.

"That thing just appeared. I don't think we could go away."

"So what? We just sit here?"

The Red Lion gave a deafening roar. The roar shook Keith to his very core. Before the lion appeared a worm hole.

"Keith. What are you AGH!" Pidge screamed as he raced into the wormhole.

* * *

" _Zarkon's not pleased._ "

" _Being down a lion. I would as well_ ," Lance agreed in the same Galran tongue with a slight pop on from his back, " _So Lo-lo, What are we gonna do_?"

" _Continue to serve and find the lions_."

" _So we can rule?_ " Lance asked with a slightly colder than normal tone. Lotor put a hand on Lance's shoulder.

" _It's for the best._ "

Lance sighed. He sometimes wondered. But the alternative only steeled his resolve. He would never turn on his Galran brother.

"Vrepit sa. Hey Mattie! Get over here!"

Matt rolled his eyes and looked away from the children's book Lance had let him borrow to learn the Galran language, and walked over to Lance.

"Yes?"

"Wanna watch me spar with Zethrid?" he asked like a small puppy.

"She's like, twice your size and three times stronger than you."

"So? She's fun to fight."

"Um... Okay-"

"Great! And hey, maybe you can do some stretches with Ezor!" he said grabbing Matt's wrist and dragging him to Lotor's private training room to meet with their friends. Once Lance had left the room with Matt being dragged Lotor let out a rare chuckle.

 **And yes. I was planning on having Shiro steal the ship with the red lion in it. I think I'm in trouble. You guys agree?**

 **Also, for the most part. This will be in Lance's point of view. Very little with the show unless well... as you guys can probably guess...**

 **Also, Italisized and Underlined will be speaking in Galran. Because translating would be a pain in the back end.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lance couldn't hide his grin as Matt was coerced into some stretches with Ezor. His obvious levels of discomfort and shock that a body could fold itself like a pretzel with as much ease as Ezor showed.

No one was more flexible than the sometimes invisible but often colorful Galra General. But, Lance was sure that Matt would begin to grow used to the motions as Ezor playfully guided him into various positions. Despite being a "pet" Lance never let anything of his be second to him. Heck, his Leading Lion Blue was beautiful and highly valued with the care he gave it. So why wouldn't he make sure Matt was held to a similar standard?

"Hey brat. You gonna fight or what?" Zethrid egged on. Lance turned his blue eyes to the strongest of Lotor's soldiers and his dearest friend in space. With a slight cocky bow he replied, "Ladies first."

With a dark smirk, Zethrid charged forward. She pulled her fist back to throw it forward with speed of a professional. Lance weaved to the left and jabbed Zethrid's right side. She seemed uneffected from the blow. With a wild grin, she attempted to strike again swiping her arm after Lance.

Lance grabbed her arm and jumped into the air, letting her momentum propel him. He used the energy to flip over the arm and land behind her. He dropped low to the ground to avoid another blow, and jumped back. He had his own grin grow as Zethrid growled.

"You gonna stop dancing and start fighting?"

"Can't I do both?" Lance laughed, "I know you're strong Zethrid. That's why I _dodge_. You don't exactly hold back my dearest Amazon."

"No point in holding back. You should learn to take a hit."

Lance's face grew blank as he dead panned, "Even Sendak avoids hits from you. I don't think it's a matter of us learning to take a hit."

Zethrid rolled her eyes.

"Just shows you all are a bunch of wimps."

"Stop!"

Lance blinked and turned to face Acxa, keeping Zethrid in his corner of his eye. Who knew when she'd try to get the drop on him.

"What is it Acxa. Can't you see we're busy?" Zethrid challenged. Acxa glared at the stronger girl.

"You've got a mission Lance. Get to Blue Lion."

Lance blinked. He was rarely given a mission. He was hardly allowed to leave a Galra ship unattended.

"What's the mission?"

"The Red Lion has been spotted flying and leaving the MilkyWay. And appears to be near a Galran mining site."

Lance's breath hitched at the implication.

"The Red Lion has a pilot." It wasn't a question. If it was flying, it had chosen a paladin, "I guess I'm supposed to go get them."

"Ideally yes."

Lance gave a salute to both Acxa and Zethrid, one a thank you the other, a till next time.

"Hey Matt, ever take a ride in a mythical mechanical lion before?"

Matt, who was lying on the ground looking a little sore from Ezor's suggested "beginner" stretches, looked over at Lance confused.

"No."

"You wanna?" Lance asked enthusiastically.

* * *

The green lion had been easy to get. The yellow one... Not so much.

But he had to admit, Keith was really good at keeping attacks off his back while he retrieved the yellow lion. With yellow and red now airborn the last thing they expected to see was another lion.

The Blue Lion.

"I can't be the only one seeing this," Hunk gasped sending a visual to the recently awakened Altean Princess Allura.

"I thought you couldn't find the Blue Lion," Keith hissed over the communication system.

"I couldn't," Allura gasped as she saw the visual.

Unlike the other lions, the Blue Lion held a certain glow about it. Well polished and rather relaxed, not moving to attack, nor being attacked like the other lions. It's gaze locked onto the two other lions.

"Um... Hello?" Hunk greeted awkwardly, "Erm... Blue Lion Pilot? Can you hear us?"

* * *

Lance didn't say anything. Thankfully, neither did Matt.

Two Lions. Red and Yellow. And neither one sounded like the champion, despite a level of familiarity from the one who had attempted to greet him. He had only one word coming to mind.

"Quiznak," he groaned quietly as he pleaded for Blue to turn off the communication line. Blue gave an odd and uncomfortable feeling of yearning not to. Lance patted the controls and gave his own silent apology before mentally asking Blue again. Despite Blue's melancholy about ending the communication, they did so.

"Gracias Azul," Lance muttered as he set up the communication system to call Lotor. Once Lotor's face appeared when he picked up the call, Lance began to talk.

"Hey there my sexy brother from another mother I have a question for you. Why didn't you tell me there would be two lions here?"

Lotor appeared unamused.

"I do pray you are joking Lance."

"You want a visual?" Lance said as he gave him a picture of the two lions staring back at him. Lotor clenched his eyes shut and held back a groan. Narti walked over to Lotor and placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Dad is not going to be pleased."

"Probably not. But hey. Easier to track now right?"

"Trying to see the bright side of thing are we?"

"Why not? Otherwise, I'd be you!" He chuckled shifting his form to look a little more like Lotor, even pulling his hair out of his normal ponytail to let it fall like his brother's hair, "And I don't think the universe can handle two of you," Lance winked exaggeratedly. Now Lotor did groan.

"Just get back here. You haven't worked inside your lion long enough to defeat two lions."

" _Fine_ ," Lance pouted, "Let's go home Blue."

"This is nuts," Matt commented as he sat down with his back to the wall.

"Yep," Lance said as he began to take off. He darted back towards the familiar Galran territory he had grown up in. His lion gave a sharp and cool feeling to his gut.

They were being followed.

Well, cut off was more like it as the red lion darted in front of them. Smaller lion, but seemed faster than his dear Blue. It turned to face him and let out a deafening roar. Lance felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked into the red lion's eyes. Unlike Blue's welcoming eyes, the Red had the eyes of a predator.

He felt his courage swell though as he felt like he was under Acxa's scrutinizing gaze. He knew Acxa well. So, he could escape the lion with an inexperienced pilot and her gaze.

Matt jumped when another roar was heard. No doubt the larger and apparently far slower yellow lion.

For some reason, that roar sounded really comforting. Like he could curl up for a nap.

But Lance couldn't do that. Lotor wouldn't be happy if he got captured because he took a freaking nap.

"Everything alright Lance?" Lotor questioned.

"Absolutely not. I think the other lions want to chat."

"We'll send back up."

"Oh please do," Lance expressed gratefully, "Vrapit Sa!"

"Vrapti sa," Lotor said closing the communication.

"Matt, hold on. We're going to try and lose these kittens," Lance said with a grin. Matt held onto the walls for dear life as Lance began to fly about, trying to outmaneuver the red lion and avoid running into the bulkier yellow lion. Flying around he avoided being struck by the red lion.

It did please Lance that he was able to get the red lion to ram the yellow lion though. It was both comical and proved an interesting distraction as the reinforcements arrived. Feeling cocky and confident Lance turned communication on between his lion and the others.

"Nice try pilots. Maybe next time," he spoke in the Galran native tongue. With a laugh, he darted off into space, turning off the communication once more.

 **So... Lance. Someone get this child under control.**

 **Anyway, who do you guys think will meet the blue paladin first on team Voltron?**

 **Let me know with your most glorious comments.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lance sat with crossed legs, grumbling how it wasn't fair he was essentially grounded. Lotor merely patted his head. Lance smacked the hand away and continued to sulk.

"This sucks."

"It's for your own safety."

"How am I supposed to learn how to fly Blue if I'm not allowed to fly?" Lance whined, "The other lions can."

"Only the yellow, red and green lions have been spotted Lance. The Black Lion still isn't flying."

Lance averted his eyes.

"It should be your lion," he said softly.

"Zarkon would never part with it," Lotor responded dryly. Lance gave him a pointed look. He seemed to. Age many years with his expression.

"It is a curse he bares. Not able to let go and move on that's killing the empire."

"Careful. Prized fighter or not, Zarkon would have you punished for such treasonous thoughts."

"I know. But you know it's true. And we're not the only ones who think it," Lance said retrieving a dagger from his private desk.

He was thankful Matt was getting some basic training with Ezor for this, as explaining why he was hiding a blade would have been complicated. Not that he needed to explain to his "pet" what it was, Lance was an overly honest person to a fault.

The blade itself was dark in color and held odd symbols noted as Galran script. It did nothing in Lance's hands, hence why he was the one to hide it. No one from the Blade of Marmora would willing give one of their blades to a boy with no Galran blood. He wouldn't be called out as a traitor, just a naive child paladin who picked up something shiny. One of the only perks of being the only non Galra in the entire Galran armed force.

"While that may be true, it is hardly the time to strike. There are those who seek to remove me from the throne just for my blood. We do not need enemies, we need allies and power. It is the only language many of them have grown to know," Lotor responded.

"Well maybe they should have learned Spanish. That would have taught them something," Lance complained. Lotor rolled his eyes and held a tale tell smirk on his lips, slightly amused by Lance's words.

"That flowery gibberish you speak when you're tired," he jabbed.

"Es el lenguaje de mi familia Lotor."

"Did you say something? All I could hear was whimsical nonsense."

Lance smacked Lotor's arm in jest, knowing he was somewhat joking.

"I would have thought you would have picked up on what I'm saying Lo-lo. What kind of big brother are you?"

"I don't know _Lanza_. According to you, the attractive one."

"Nope. I take it all back. You and your sexy body are dead to me. Now you're just an uncultured swine. Such a shame for women everywhere. At least they've got me," he said with a cocky grin.

"Yes, a young boy who can't decide what species he is and takes far to much time preening in the bathroom."

"Hey, this level of beautiful doesn't happen over night. And don't think I don't know your beauty routine Lo-lo. No one wakes up with that level of fabulously smooth hair without some serious witch craft. I've seen you spend just as much time in there as me."

"But _everyone_ has seen you in there."

Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"People shouldn't hide the hard work it takes to be beautiful," he said while whipping his ponytail in the air.

Lotor or held back a chuckle at Lance's little rant. He insisted that everything should have a chance to be beautiful. Even if it meant a lot of time and effort.

"You could just shift your form to a desirable appearance."

"Yeah, and I could look like an unholy abomination of you and Matt and call you guys my dad in front of some generals. What's your point?"

Lotor took a moment before answering, trying to get the image from invading his brain that Lance had the nerve to suggest.

"You could always have flawless features."

"Yeah. But beauty is pain. I don't want to have to wear a mask to be pretty, only for it to fall apart when I'm not focused. Nope. Skin care and hair care is the _best_ method.

 **I can't believe this chapter. Lance hijacked my freaking chapter. It's not even that long gosh darn it!**

 **Someone get this child a leash.**


	14. Chapter 14

There was nothing better than a nap. Long day arguing about how wrong it was to be grounded for something out of your control? Take a nap. Have fought battles in the arena for a day with no break? Take a nap. Have a lion trying to convince you to break the rules and fly through space? Take a nap.

As it was, Lance was mentally exhausted and his muscles ached.

It wasn't his fault three other lions were active. Just like it wasn't his fault someone had spread a rumor that if Lance was defeated in combat, the victor could claim his lion. Lance snorted at the very thought. According to that logic, Narti or Acxa should be the Blue Paladin by now. Because frankly, Lotor would always be gunning for the top lion.

He longed to go out and do something different for a change. Which was what probably led to what he was doing now. Helping Matt around his new home and position.

Lance was pleased to note Matt was growing more comfortable around him as well as Lotor's generals. He was even more amused by Matt's reactions to learning about the generals.

While it wasn't quite as thrilling as traveling around in Blue, it was certainly something. And it wasn't as though Lance minded walking with Matt whether Matt knew he was leading or not, to learn more about the Galra he was now living or working for. It was cute. Innocent in retrospect.

It wasn't like either could do much at the moment. Thus, the unintentional stalking of Lotor's generals had commenced. Or well, not stalking, just the finding out of useless and possibly embarrassing information. Same thing really.

It started when Lance was talking about something along the lines of him having stumbled upon from Zethrid's secret stash of food that tasted suspiciously like ice cream when he and Matt saw something of a foreign concept.

Narti was next to a Galran foot soldier. And a young one at that. Perhaps about three or four years younger than Lotor. He was clearly full Galran with his yellow eyes and his thick purple fur, but he seemed rather meek for a warrior. Out of instinct, Lance threw his hand over Matt's mouth and made them hide behind a corner. Matt glanced at him in confusion and Lance held a finger to his lips to indicate for him to be quiet.

"Wow, she really is soft," the young foot soldier spoke with awe. Lance turned his head to look down at the two and noticed Kova in the young soldier's arms getting its' ears scratched and enjoying every moment of it. Lance darted his eyes from the soldier, to Narti and back and forth a few times. Narti was stiff, but not in the same aggressive way she would get when Ezor was trying to sneak up on her.

"You must brush her everyday right?" The soldier asked, his eyes facing Narti directly. Such adoration and innocence. And did Narti tense some... More... Oh.

Lance could feel his jaw drop and he began to shove Matt far away from what was going on. Narti was secretive at best. The last thing he would want is to confront her in front of her... _Crush_.

Though, _maybe_ might be worth bringing up in the training room. See if it made her trip up a bit.

"What was that about?" Matt asked as he was being dragged.

"It would seem our silent seductive cat lover is positively smitten!" Lance sang.

"Wait what?"

Lance stopped and grabbed both of Matt's shoulders. He looked him in the eye with a serious expression.

"Narti. Likes. Him. Like, like-likes him. Do you know how serious this is?"

"Erm..."

"It's a big deal! I kind of always thought she would grow old as some crazy cat lady," he muttered the last part to himself, but not really caring if Matt heard it, "We've got to tell Ezor!"

"Wait why?" Matt asked as Lance began dragging him around once more. Lance rolled his eyes but answere, "Because they're besties duh."

Matt was either skeptical and choosing to ignore Lance's explanation or baffled the hyper energetic and colorful girl would be best friends with someone who didn't talk. At all. Either way, Matt didn't say anything more.

Lance just pulled him around until they reached Ezor's room. With absolutely no tact or grace, Lance used his verification to enter her room.

"You can just enter people's bedrooms?" Matt finally asked a little embarrassed and miffed. Lance blinked and looked around the room.

"Only if they give me access. And considering I usually sought out Zethrid or Ezor when I couldn't find Lotor, they figured it was just easier for me to be able to get in in case of an emergency."

Matt opened his mouth to say something but immediately thought better of it.

"Looks like she's not here anyway," Lance grumbled as he searched the room. Then, inexplicably, his face lit up and he flopped onto the bed only to get thrown off.

"Found her," Lance groaned. Matt blinked as the blankets on the bed began to shift slightly, but no one appeared.

"Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" Ezor's voice asked with a yawn. Matt could hear the slight groan from the bed as he assumed Ezor got off.

"But Beautiful," Lance sang as he propped himself up from off the floor, "You're always beautiful."

"Aw sweetie. You say the nicest things, her voice said as drawers opened and clothes were pulled out by an invisible hand. Matt let out an indignant squeak when he realized she was putting them on, watching as the specialized fabric disappeared with her skin. Matt's eyes bugged.

"W-wait! Are you-Were you naked?!"

There was a pregnant pause as a fully dressed Ezor appeared next to the dresser. A perplexed look on her face.

"What? It's not like anyone could see me."

Lance seemed uneffected by the news but Matt's face erupted into a bright red as he hid his face in his hands.

"So what'd you want to tell me my cutie boy blue?"

"Narti's got a secret~" Lance sang while Matt was dealing with his uncomfortable embarrassment.

"Oh hoho! She always does but this seems juicy! Do tell!"

"So Mattie and I were walking around when we spotted Narti."

"Uh huh."

"With a guy," he giggled, ignoring Matt's self moaning as he turned his back to hide more of his embarrassment. Ezor's eyes lit up.

"Was she?"

"Oh yeah. And this guy was petting _Kova_."

Ezor squealed in delight.

"Thanks for letting me know! I gotta see this for myself!" She said opening her door and vanishing before their very eyes. Or at least Lance's as Matt still had his face covered.

"Well that was fun."

"Fun?" Matt squeaked, "You threw yourself on top of her!"

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. You know all of her clothes can turn invisible right?"

Matt gazed owlishly at Lance only to bed led out of Ezor's bedroom.

Lance learned to regret telling Ezor when Narti dragged him into the training room later. He swore her boot impression would be on his back for weeks.

Thankfully, despite Zethrid's intimidating stature and willingness to fight, she was always prepared when Lance got his butt handed to him.

"I swear Matt, it tastes like strawberry cake."

"It looks green and furry," Matt said as he poked it with his spoon. It jiggled in a manner all too similar to jello.

"Try it."

"Why should I-Ack!" He cried out as Lance forced a spoonful into his mouth. Lance then covered it making Matt swallow as he said, "You know, you could be eating gruel and prisoner food Matt. I say, take this time and enjoy the simpler things in life. Like Zethrid's cooking."

Matt finally swallowed.

It took a moment before he admitted that it did in fact taste like strawberry cake.

Zethrid never once faced the two boys, instead, cleaning up any evidence of her baking. Even if it meant giving a large portion to Acxa to keep her mouth shut. With her seriousness, few thought of her as a sweets lover. Lance knew better as each of Lotor's Generals had to hide their sweet treats or risk Acxa eating them.

Only Lotor was truly safe.

"So Lotor, any news on the lion front?" Lance asked enjoying some quiet brother one on one time while Matt was taking a shower. Lotor glanced back at Lance with slight irritation.

"You ask every day."

"Yeah. Cause everyday is different."

"You know I would tell you if I knew anything."

"So Haggar's not telling you either?"

"No she isn't," he growled. Lance walked behind his brother and seperated his hair into three sections. Humming softly, he began to braid Lotor's hair.

"She will. Once she realizes her little playthings won't stand up to the lions."

"You believe so?"

"Sure. Voltron is considered the best weapon in the universe. Why would its components be any different? Didn't legends say that each lion had its own skill set and abilities? In times of crisis, only the best is brought out. Fight or flight. And I'm sure that these _Paladins_ , are much like myself. Hardly the running type."

"You believe they will develop their skills quickly then?"

"What choice do they have other than capture?"

 **Eh... One could call this chapter filler as all the exciting things are happening with the lions right now and this is primarily from Lance's point of view. But I thought it would be funny to see some of the more unusual moments from everyone.**

 **So, all in all:**

 **Narti be crushing (a little idea spotting from a dream where Lance asks her about a guy she's with and she just covers her blushing face with her hands)**

 **Ezor is a sleeping invisible possible nudist (Do not even know where that one came from)**

 **Zethrid the cook (Solely from the fact that it would be funny to see her like Gordan Ramsey in the kitchen)**

 **And Acxa has a massive sweet tooth (because why not?)**

 **I will be going back to more plot based but I need to watch the episodes again to get everything in order. Otherwise everyone is going to be horribly confused.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Just to the Balmeria. Then come right back."

"I know Lotor. Don't worry. I'll be fine. It'll be a quick flight," Lance reassured the half Galran Prince. His smile was cheeky and reassuring to the prince. "Besides, it's not like there _aren't_ Galra ships flying around there anyway."

Lotor rolled his eyes and patted Lance on the head.

"I'll see you soon Lo-lo!"

"It's Prince Lotor to you," he said as they left Lotor's private quarters and into the rest of the ship under the watchful eyes of the many Galra soldiers and druids. Appearances were everything afterall.

"Sir yes sir!" Lance said excitedly with a one handed salute, quickly racing off to his lion. Lotor turned and began walking in the opposite direction. With Lance out, someone did have to be responsible for his pet. And Lotor was the lucky one of the day. Lance darted off excitedly towards his lady blue. He slid past Galra soldiers and sentries without hesitation in favor of piloting his favored lion.

Well, his only lion. But who needed any other than his lady blue?

He could feel her happiness roll off in waves as he approached her. Her mouth quickly opening up to let him inside. He could hardly contain his excitement either.

He ran inside her cockpit and took off into the vastness of space. He released a sigh and felt a slight pressure ease from his body. He knew it wasn't from being with Lotor, but from the overwhelming presence of Zarkon's power in the Galra empire.

It was unavoidable though, as he was the Blue Paladin of Voltron. Zarkon's only Paladin of Voltron. He would be under the militant's thumb for the foreseeable future.

He shook his head to drive away the depressing thoughts. He was going to enjoy a lovely flight with his lovely blue lady.

He was almost to the nearest Balmeria he was allowed to venture to when a splash of color caught his eye.

"Hold on a tic Blue, I think there are people down on that astroid."

He could feel Blue tense for a moment before releasing a comforting purr. Lance quirked a brow at her reaction and took the time to land before the two aliens Lance didn't recognize. Still, he was always up for meeting new people. And it looked like the two could use some help.

He wasted no time in putting his helmet on and running out of Blue.

"Hola voyagers," he said as he stepped onto the astroid, "Need some help?"

A purple skinned male alien with white hair looked at him with slight surprise. Lance vaguely thought that this guy looked like a country and rougher version of Lotor. Or an odd blend of Lotor and his childhood friend Hunk. Skinny like a twig, yet there was something about the way he stood that reminded him of a tinkerer. The girl was harder to read with brown eyes that betrayed no emotion. Thankfully, the rest of her pale face helped show what she was thinking, a bit wary, next to her small machine.

"Um, uh yeah. That would be great," the male said rubbing the back of his head, "Nice ride. I'm Rolo."

"I'm Nyma," the girl added, "And this is Beezer."

The machine beeped in a friendly manner making Lance chuckle.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Lance, and this is my Lady Blue. Or the Blue Lion of Voltron. Whichever you prefer."

"What? _That's_ a lion of Voltron? I thought it was just a myth," Rolo gawked at the Blue Lion as if seeing her for the first time. Which, it kind of was.

"Nah, my girl is as real as real can be," Lance preened for her. He could practically hear her chuckle in his head.

"Wow. She's pretty. Is her pilot as pretty as her?" She asked coyly. Lance could feel his face heat up at the comment. He turned his head and lifted his hand to his tinted visor as if to hide his blush. He was used to Ezor's flirting and Zethrid's occasional teasing. But no Galra would dare flirt with him. He wasn't Galra for once. He was Zarkon's paladin for another. It was practically suicidal to do so.

"I don't think anyone is quite as pretty as Blue," Lance squeaked. He took a deep breath and gave her a quick look, "Except perhaps you."

Nyma giggled and Rolo appeared miffed.

"I think your boyfriend agrees with me Lovely."

Both sputtered at Lance's comment

"I'm not-"

"She's not my-"

"Oh such a shame. You two would be so cute together. But if you're not, you want to take a closer look inside Blue?"

It was a bold move. He had been with Lotor in Blue's cockpit when Lance had first flown. Other times Lance used her as his little solitude station.

But having non Galra personal in Blue brought a thrill. He could have friends _._ Not just Lotor's generals, or his prisoner human friend. But people who actually were interested in him. Granted, as a paladin, but it was an independent step.

"Would you really?"

"Sure."

In hindsight, it wasn't the brightest move to bring them into Blue. Nor was it to turn his back on them. But they were stranded travelers. He was just helping. It's not like they were angry hostiles. They weren't his enemies.

Shame they didn't seem to agree as blunt force hit the back of his head, making his vision swim. He was struck again and drifted into unconsciousness as Rolo and Nyma began to contact someone. Lance didn't know who or what for when he was consumed by the deep depths of the unaware mind.

 **Right... So a little more progression plot. I have a feeling we will not have some happy Galra.**


	16. Chapter 16

Nyma and Rolo stared blankly at the screen, only just processing what had happened.

"He's... he's with the Galra."

"Rolo they are going to kill us," Nyma whimpered. The two looked back at their unconcious and bound prisoner.

How had a simple ruse and con ended so badly?

They needed supplies and a practical gold mine appears before them, nonethewiser of their intentions, and seemingly unaware of the bounty the Galra had placed for the lions of Voltron. Hardly the truth it now seemed. They had been so close to erasing their records from the Galra empire, all until they told them which lion they had. The grim grins they carried as well as the reveal that the Blue Lion was in fact, part of the Galra empire now placed a bounty on their heads. Or at least, a bounty on whomever had the lanky paladin.

To be fair, niether of the two aliens had ever seen a Galra so lanky before. Thin and wiry.

"You know what this means right?"

"We have to get rid of him. And rumor has been circulating around about three other lions flying around. Red, Green and Yellow."

"The Paladins? Non Galran affiliated paladins?"

"It would at least give us some allies Nyma. We don't really have a choice. It's either them, or wait for the Galra and possibly be killed."

Nyma was quiet. She looked at the unconcious, helmeted Blue paladin before sitting down and routing their course towards the rumored location of the Castle of Lions.

* * *

"Permission to come aboard?"

"Who are you?" a firm and regal sounding female voice asked looking the two space travelers over.

"Enemies of the Galra, who have a little something for you."

"Pardon?"

"Forgive us miss, but we heard that you were looking for the Lions of Voltron."

"We have Lions of Voltron."

"Even the Blue?" Rolo questioned. It was all it took to get to the Castle of Lions.

The Blue Lion remained still, awaiting her paladin that was in Rolo and Nyma's ship. She remained fairly silent as she listened for any indication her young paladin was awake and well. She was not happy with the two that attacked her paladin and wanted to hife him away from them. But it was a lesson he'd have to learn. And... the two attackers were bringing her back to the other lions.

After being away from the pride for so long, she only hoped that they would not harm her paladin or force them a part. She had only one paladin before Lance, and while she didn't know if it were possible, if the other lions turned on her, she may have to find a new paladin. Just like the Black Lion when Zarkon changed. But it would be a cold day in the afterlife before she let that happen. Her paladin was not like Zarkon.

* * *

It was errie. Seeing the paladin of the Blue Lion. Or at least, a silhoutte. Unlike any of the Galra that the other paladins had seen, his head was entirely covered by a helmet with a tinted visor hiding the entirety of the face. Rolo and Nyma were quick to hightail it out of there.

"So... do we lock him up or what?" Pidge asked curiously. Kieth readied his Bayard incase the knocked out prisoner woke up.

"I don't know. He is a paladin of Voltron," Hunk added as he continued to stare at the lithe body of the black armored paladin, "Shouldn't we try to get to know him? He's like us."

"He is most certainly not like us," Allura snapped back, "He's a Galra. The uniform says it all. He's most likely here to steal the lions for Zarkon."

"Princess, I know he's working for Zarkon, but he can pilot the Blue Lion. Would the Lion have chosen someone who didn't meld with the other lions?" Shiro intervened. Allura held a steely gaze. Coran looked a bit worried for a moment.

"Well, the paladins didn't always quite... meld as you say."

"Really? They didn't?"

"Not in the later years, no."

There were sure to be more questions when a groan interrupted the group.

 _"Ow. ¿Dios, hizo que alguien recibiera el nombre del planeta que me golpeó?"_ the voice moaned. Tied hands pretended the Blue Paladin from rubbing his head. He took it in stride it seemed as he pulled his knees to his chest and began trying to rub his forehead against his knees.

"Did that Galra just speek Spanish?" Pidge questioned, "Do Galrans even speak Spanish? We wasted two years of class time to learn French and they speak _spanish?_ "

"That's not the Galran tongue," Allura stiffly stated, now staring at the paladin in a new light.

"Does anyone here even speak Spanish?" Kieth scoffed gruffly.

"I know a few phrases," Hunk offered sheepishly. He had spoken a little of it with Lance's family when he went missing. He still knew some basic conversation.

Ice seemed to form in his stomach when he thought about it. Lance went missing, and here before them was some Spanish speaking individual. It was a long shot. An impossible shot, but he had to know.

"¿Hablas inglés?"

"Erm... yeah I speak English. Not as good as Spanish... Or Galran now that I think about it."

The tone was incredibly relaxed. Unafraid, and held a carefree lit. Almost detatched from the situation altogether.

The paladin lifted his head, the visor turning to look at Hunk. The head tilted slightly to the side.

"You- You're human!" the person gasped out.

"Um yeah."

"I thought aliens didn't know much about humans," Keith hissed.

"Considering I was-" Shiro began.

"Oh dios mio! El campeón," he squeaked, "Oh man this is so cool!"

"Wait what?"

"I saw your fights! You were awesome! Way to represent!"

He held his hand in the air as if expecting something. No one reacted for a moment.

"What? No high five? Is that not done on Earth anymore?"

"Wait, you've been to Earth? Just who are you?" Allura questioned aggressively.

"Um, no offense lady, but shouldn't you introduce yourself? And for that matter, could someone tell me where I am? Last I recall, I was showing Rolo and Nyma Blue's cockpit... what even happened?"

"You're in the Castle of Lions. You know, the home of Voltron?" Hunk tried to say calmly. The visor stared back at him.

"Shit. Lo-lo is going to kill me."

 **I did another update. So now the Galra know Lance has been kidnapped. And the Paladins have him.**


	17. Chapter 17

There was no way Lotor was ever going to let him fly unescorted ever again.

If he ever made it out of here alive that is.

Somehow, it never occurred to him that he could die by _human_ hands. It was odd. It didn't really worry him, it was more baffling than anything. Death by humans. Who knew? He had his money on Hagar killing him.

"Who's Lo-lo?" A young voice asked. Lance turned his head and felt his eyes widened. Honey eyes? Shaggy light brown hair?

"Matt?" He squeaked. Two tiny hands shot out like a viper. Grasping by his neck he felt his chest being lifted up.

"How do you know Matt?!" The person seethed.

"Easy short stack!" Lance brushed off, " _You_ know Matt? Cause you kind of look like him."

"How do you know my brother?"

"Brother? Wait- You're Katie?!"

"How do you know Matt?" The champion questioned in a stern tone.

"I took him out of the arena and he became my little buddy," Lance shrugged.

"He's out of the arena," the light haired one lost all their fire with relief.

"Yeah, he's pretty chill. He hangs out with me and sometimes joins me for training. He's not half bad with a gun," Lance commented alloud.

The person Lance could only assume was Matt's younger sister Katie seemed heavily relieved for a brief moment before she returned to glaring.

"Where is he and my dad?" she hissed.

"Matt's back on base with Lo-lo. Your dad was a scientist right?"

"Yes!"

"Then I have no freaking clue."

"You tell me right now-"

"Pidge, calm down," the Champion ordered as he pulled the smallest back. Lance relaxed and leaned against the wall.

"Look, it's not like Zarkon's just going to tell me everything. Also, while we're on the topic, why should I tell you anything?" Lance asked sounding a bit snippy.

"He has a point you know," the mustached man proclaimed. He had a jovial air around him mixing with his serious tone.

"We should lock him up," the dark skinned beauty of a woman huffed, "He's Galra-"

Lance couldn't help the snort that slipped out at the comment.

"What's so funny?" The mullet haired teen growled. Lance turned his head away.

"No, no. I'm sorry. Please continue," Lance added. The mullet guy didn't seem to take it so well and looked ready to hit him when the Champion stopped him. His eyes bore into his visor as if he could see his actual eyes. They were filled with authority, not too unlike Zarkon. It was fierce and intimidating, commanding respect.

He felt like a small kitten in comparison. He could feel Blue purring in the deep recesses of his mind from wherever she was being kept. Actually, deep within his body there felt like greater presences were aboard. Various roars echoed in his head, he believed they were from the lions.

Then a shattering roar that shook the ground.

"The Black Lion?" The dark skinned female gasped out.

"Well, all the lions are here now," the large and surprisingly quiet guy said, "And Allura said that it would only activate with all the lions here."

"I did, but truly this Galra can't be an appropriate paladin," the dark skinned woman now dubbed Allura argued. Lance swore he could feel Blue's indignation mix with his own humor over the comment. He let out another amused snort.

"You think this is funny do you?"

"Not a bit. I'm in the hands of my enemies."

Her nose upturned, looking down at Lance. Looking up at her, he took in her familiar looks. The eye markings, the pointed ears...

"Altean... Enemies."

If Lotor ever asked him, he did not have a quiver in his voice. And his eyes did not prick with tears if Zethrid asked.

"Yes Altean. The same people Zarkon destroyed," Allura bit out.

"Princess," the mustached man gently put his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner. Lance held his tongue. What was there he could really say?

Allura's eyes bore into his visor, challenging him.

"Why would the blue lion allow someone like you to pilot when your people have caused so much damage?"

There was a pause. Lance didn't say anything more. He had nothing more to say or share. He wasn't a bad person. Despite being under Zarkon, he had never killed.

He felt waves of comfort come from Blue as he was placed into the Castle's prisoner hold, being led by the mullet teen, the mustached man and the Katie. The other three going to the room with the most likely awakened Black Lion.

He had heard stories about the chambers. From what Lotor could find on Altean culture, they were meant to freeze the enemy until they could be disposed of. He was roughly shoved in by the mullet teen and was certain the capsule would close and he'd have to hope Lotor would find him before he was disposed of. The knowledge did nothing to ease his mind and body. He felt fear catch up with him.

"Right, now hold still-"

"What are you doing?" Lance inched away from the mustached man's hand.

"We have to remove your helmet."

Lance blankly stared at the man.

" _Why?"_

"Well, your helmet is designed for space usage, meaning that it will prevent the pod from fulling placing you into hibernation. If your entire body doesn't enter hibernation together, we could kill a few of your limbs."

"That's uh... That's a good reason," he said sounding defeated. He held still and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his captors see his face. He wanted his hibernation to be with his eyes closed. He felt the helmet being removed from his face with rather gentle care from an assumed enemy.

He heard a gasp. Gentle hands touched his cheeks just below his eyes, light as a feather. Then his face was cupped. Cautiously, he opened his right eye.

The three who came down with him stared in disbelief. The mustached Altean was the one holding his face held hope, and wonder.

"You're Altean."

Lance opened his other eye and stared at him with more confidence than he felt.

"Well, my parents aren't Galra."

 **Yeah, agressive Allura just felt right.**

 **And Lance not sure what to do, heck, no one knows what to do now. And Hunk still has no idea. And Lance doesn't quite realize it either.**

 **Hehe. On a brighter note, this story now has cover art! Done by PrincessWriter123.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was as if reality itself shattered. A thousand shards glistening and splintering into new realities of what ifs, maybes, and might have beens. Purple eyes staring widely into Lance's own deep blue.

"Oh dear child," he muttered sweetly, closer matching the air he felt around him when he was acting seriously. It was sincere and genuine, "You can't be fully grown."

"I don't see what this has to do with anything," Lance said trying to avert his eyes, first locking with Katie who seemed to be analyzing him scientifically to the mullet teen who seemed to be trying read him as an individual. Neither of which Lance cared for all that much, "Shouldn't you be freezing me or something."

"We should. Coran, he's a part of the enemy," the mullet stated rather firmly. While Lance was no fan of being frozen, he could admire a person who was a diehard as to where their loyalties lied. And it seemed he didn't care what race he was, he was viewed as an enemy.

That did not mean he liked him. Respect did not equate to like.

"As much as I want to question him, Keith's right. He's an enemy."

Props to Matt's little sister. The mustached man-Coran- seemed torn.

"Hang tight lad. Hopefully you won't be in here long," he said with an encouraging smile. His hands slid off Lance's face in a tender gesture. Lance made no move to fight, his hands still bound, being out numbered and having no clue the layout of the castle would only bring him more trouble. He closed his eyes and let the flash of cold overtake him into a deep slumber.

Coran nearly cried seeing the tanned skinned boy being frozen like a common criminal.

His hair pulled back, similarly to King Alfor's youth before he was King. His face, thin and angular, quite similar to Allura. And his cheek spots were closer to his own in shape and color.

He looked far too young.

And to not only be a paladin, but working for the Galra empire made him want to cry. He should be among his people. Growing and learning and playing. Not fighting in some intergalactic war.

"We should get going Coran."

"I know."

* * *

"What do you _mean_ Lance is missing?" Lotor growled. The young sentry swallowed but remained where he stood.

"We received a message from some crooks who were trying to sell him. Once they found out he was a part of the Galra ranks, they got rid of him. We don't know where he is now."

Lotor's steely gaze remained on the sentry for a moment.

"Search for him. But do not alert Emperor Zarkon unless he directly requests. This won't take long to correct."

Lotor's voice held a venom drenched promise. Each of his generals readied themselves. Their little boy blue paladin was misplaced. But they would bring him back, no matter who stood in their way.

Matt stood next to Lotor, as Lance's "pet", he fell to Lotor's responsibility during his absence. Something Matt was dreading now knowing Lance was missing.

* * *

"It's amazing Coran, the Black Lion is up and running," Allura announced as she entered the main room where Kieth and Pidge were waiting.

"Princess, there is something we need to tell you," Coran began as Hunk and Shiro entered the room.

"Yes Coran? What is it? Do you have some idea as to who will pilot the Blue Lion?" She asked sincerely. Coran didn't flinch, nor did he look as nervous or stiff as Pidge or Kieth.

"It has to do with the boy piloting the Blue Lion."

"What about him?" Allura questioned stiffly.

"Did he say something more about the Galra?" Shiro asked in a soothing and curious tone.

"Not exactly no. He's in the chamber. If you would just give him a look over-"

"What's this all about? Is there something wrong?" Hunk asked in his usual nervous tone.

"Oh nothing's wrong. At least, everything is technically where it should be. But this is something you should see princess. It's very important."

"Coran-"

"He's right. You are going to want to see this," Pidge interrupted with an indifferent tone. Kieth just stood off to the side not liking the situation one bit.

"Well, if you insist Coran."

"We'll go too. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Sendak."

"Very well."

The trek was near silent, save for the footfalls of the Alteans and humans who lived in the castle. Through the winding halls to the area where the prisoners were kept, only one pod was active, as shown by it's icy glow. Coran was the first to approach with Allura right behind. Kieth and Pidge remained out to the sides, allowing Shiro and Hunk to see what Coran was showing Allura. Not to the surprise of Coran, Pidge or Keith, Allura gasped in shock. To the surprise of everyone, so did Hunk.

"Lance?" Hunk choked out.

"You know him Hunk?"

"You knew an Altean?" Coran asked rather baffled. Hunk had made no indication of having ever seen their race before them.

Hunk shook his head and reached into his vest. He pulled out a worn wallet and pulled out an even older picture. It was of two young boys. One larger and rounder, one smaller and narrower. But clear as day, it was easy to see the larger boy in the picture was Hunk, and the other boy bore a striking resemblance to the prisoner and the flyer of the Blue Lion.

"I knew Lance when I was really little. He disappeared when we took a trip together to the desert near the Garrison. I saw something shot into the air when he went missing. When we found Shiro, when we ended up in space... I thought there was a chance he'd be out here somewhere. I guess... I didn't think he'd be here."

"And you're sure it's him? This guy looks like an Altean."

"I know Lance. He's human but..." Hunk looked back at the Altean looking boy, "No one has ever looked quite like Lance. And we've seen the Galra do some pretty wild things before. The Robeasts?"

"But turning a human into an Altean?"

Hunk deflated slightly.

"Please. I need to know."

"That shouldn't be a problem," surprisingly, Allura said, "Coran, we need to move him to one of the locked rooms."

"Allura?"

"He's not Galra. He's one of us. We can show him that who he has been serving is unjust. We can help him."

 **Over simplifying things Allura? Perhaps. But I have plans. Later you guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

It was eerie, lying the Altean looking Galra soldier Hunk was calling Lance, down on a soft bed after being thawed. Still unconscious from being frozen, he now appeared to just be in a deep sleep. It took a bit of convincing to get Allura and Hunk out of the "holding room" so they could lock their prisoner in until some questions could be answered.

"Coran, could you please set up the room to alert us when he awakens?"

"Of course princess."

"Well, I'm going to head to the kitchen. I'm sure Lance would love some spicy homecooking."

"Are we just going to call him Lance? It might not even be his name," Pidge pointed out.

"I'm all for calling him the Prisoner," Keith added.

"It doesn't matter what we call him," Shiro interrupted, "We can call him Lance until we know his name. It isn't a problem."

"Laten would be the closest Altean name to it," Coran spoke absentminded whist twirling his mustache. "It means little trickster in the old Altean," he continued speaking wistfully as he walked with Hunk to the kitchen as the others scattered to work on training, devices, or the traveling needs to get to the Bulmeria in danger. A few minutes passed in the corridor when a cover for the ventilation system gave way. Out slipped a general of the Galra with vibrant and extremely colorful skin.

"So this is where you wandered off to Lance. Lotor's getting all worried," Ezor sang, "You coming Narti?"

Narti's skirted out and soon she followed from the same airvent.

"You're a lot better at breaking into the computers than I am."

Narti remained silent as she began to hack into the locks of the room.

"Good thing we found those two _oh so helpful_ travelers right? Led us right to him," Ezor spoke for the both of them. She had a tendency to either disappear or become excessively chatty when she was nervous. Quiet would have been perfered, but Narti liked to keep an eye on her teammates. She couldn't do that very well if one was invisible. So she let Ezor mutter about this that and the other thing while she unlocked the door.

It took more than a few tics, but they were in.

Near silent, they entered the room, seeing Lance lying down with a blank face was rather unnerving. But Narti picked up the little lanky blue paladin and they left the room.

"We have Lance," Ezor messaged out.

"Well, we found the Blue lion," Zethrid grunted, "Just about ready for extraction."

"Alright. See you soon."

Let it be known, that dragging an unconscious comrade through airvents of all things was by no means an easy task. Narti and Ezor struggled to move stealthily with the deadweight paladin.

When they finally reached the location of the Blue Lion, Zethrid and Acxa were already beginning the extraction. Thankfully, the castle seemed none the wiser with their high end cloaking.

"Man, he looks out of it," Zethrid commented as she plucked Lance from Narti's hold. He stirred a bit, curling up in Zethrid's side.

"Aw, he's so precious."

"We should be leaving. We're all set."

"Mmhm. Blue..."

"Is he waking up?"

"Nah. He's just being a little kitten wanting his lion," Zethrid scoffed. The Blue Lion lowered her head and opened her jaw.

Looks like the lion wants her kitten too," Ezor giggled. Zethrid shrugged her shoulders and walked to the Blue Lion. The Blue Lion remained still.

"Looks like Lance and I will be riding in the Blue Lion on the way back. Tell Lotor will yah?"

"Of course," Acxa stated.

* * *

The new Paladins of Voltron and the Alteans could feel tension throughout the ship. A divide between determining an enemy, or a confused and lost friend or ally. In truth, they were still all new to this, and a wild spcard had presented himself in spades.

"I'm sure he can be reasoned with," Allura told Shiro.

"I'm not too sure. He's working for Zarkon. And he doesn't seem too willing to leave him. And the sentiment can't be too kind after he's been frozen," Shiro responded logically.

"But I doubt Zarkon has treated him well. Or any of the Galra ranks. They don't look too kindly on those of a different race."

"I'm not arguing there. But he has his loyalties. You shouldn't forget that Allura. He's not some little kid, he's a soldier for the Galra empire. You and Coran are probably the first Alteans he has ever seen."

"Because of Zarkon," she spat out in a dark tone.

Shiro would have said something when the castles alarms began to blare.

"What's going on?" Shiro yelled out. Allura quickly pulled up a screen showing the location of the alert.

"Someone's stealing the Blue Lion! All Paladins," she began using a speaker system throughout the castle, "Get to your lions. The Galra are attempting to take the Blue Lion."

Each Paladin left their station with fierce determination and a bit of worry for Hunk. Keith, Pidge and Hunk were all familiar with their lions, but Shiro had never actually flown the Black lion before. Still, it was rather intimidating for the escaping Galra.

"Oh, we so do not have enough fire power for this," Ezor commented.

Lotor assessed the situation with his limited knowledge of the fledgling Paladins. Unlike his father, who merely wanted the lions and believed the Paladins to be just written off, Lotor had invested early interest. And during Lance's flight to the Bulmeria, he had acquired images of the Paladins. Or more accurately, after he had been told Lance was missing.

Curious it was, that Lance's pet looked all too similar to the Green Paladin.

It was a risk, a gamble. But it wouldn't hurt the odds of escape.

"Acxa, remain on course," he said slipping out of the chair. Acxa wordlessly took the controls as Lotor walked to Matt.

"I don't do this because I hate you. I do this because this is the best chance to ensure all our survivals," Lotor spoke easily, as if this were a plan all along. Matt was a bit frightened by it all as he was pushed into a capsule. With the air and grace of a prince, he pressed the eject button, sending the capsule towards the lions in space.

He turned around to see Ezor's confused and slightly horrified expression. Narti had no tell, and Acxa was too busy piloting to care.

"There is a beacon on the pod to show the Paladins who's inside. That should prove to be a fruitful distraction.

It seemed effective as both the Green and Black Lion slowed. The entire attention of the green lion was on the pod and it darted after it. The yellow was much further back due to it's lack of speed and the green and red collided as the Green Lion went after the pod.

Lotor and his generals seized the oppertunity and narrowly escaped visual from the other lions, making it into Galra saturated and conquered space, where they could easily make it back to their ship.

 **And because April 1st is almost upon us, here are some random things I was thinking while writing this chapter.**

 **Christ! I was frozen today!**

 **Just the line, Altean looking Galra soldier Hunk was calling Lance.**

 **Where in Zarkon's name did Lady Airvents come from?**

 **Lance is derived from the German Lanzo, meaning land. But the baby name seems to come up as a derivative of Lancelot, meaning Lance's name means servant.**

 **And my personal favorite...**

 **"Lotor! They're gaining! We need some sort of distraction!"**

 **"Um..." Looks over at Matt. Pushes him out the door of the space ship. Everyone stares at him in shock and horror.**

 **"What? I panicked."**

 **Man, a lot happened in this chapter. Hunk now has determination, Pidge going after her brother, Lance losing a pet, and going back to the empire. Man that will be weird to wake up to.**


	20. Chapter 20

Lance was a person to go with the flow. After being taken by the Galra, it had been a nessecity. It was considered a rarity when he was truly confused like he was now. Before opening his eyes, he recalled he had been captured and given to the other Paladins of Voltron, all of which seemed to have been made up of humans. With Altean babysitters.

So why in Zarkon's name was he back in the same bedroom he had been issued so many years ago when he was accepted as the Blue Paladin of the Galra empire? His gaze wandered the room and drank in the all too familiar space he had spent his life in space growing in.

"Glad to see you up runt," a familiar and gruff voice asked.

"Zethrid," Lance smiled as he sat up, "I was worried I would never see your beautiful face again."

"Save your flirting for Ezor brat. You know I don't swing for your species."

"You wound me Zethrid. So, can I ask some questions?"

Zethrid rolled her eyes.

"Only if you bring them to the training room."

Lance thought for a moment, then slipped out of his bed with eagerness.

"I'll meet you there after I shower."

"Wuss."

"You know you love me more when I smell like a basket of flowers!"

"I'd like you more if you manned up!"

"Love you too Zethrid!" he laughed running up and placing a kiss on her cheek before running into the bathroom. Zethrid rolled her eyes as smothered laughter filled the room.

"Ezor, stop laughing before I hit you."

"You'd have to find me first~" she sang. Zethrid gazed about the room and closed her eyes. Fast as lightning, she shot her arm out and hit someone invisible. Ezor yelped as she was pushed away, crashing onto the bed.

"That's not very nice Zethrid," Ezor whined.

* * *

"You let him get away!" Keith hissed like a wild cat. Pidge bared her teeth back in anger and defense.

"I _saved_ my _brother._ I wasn't going to lose him," she yelled back. Matt stood next to Shiro rather confused about the entire situation. He about fainted when Lotor pushed him in the escape pod. He actually did faint when his baby sister pulled him out of it. Now, he was witnessing an apparently long awaited screaming match between his baby sister and some 80's Emo kid.

"Shiro, I'm so confused."

"Well, it doesn't make a lot of sense for us either. Hey! Knock it off you two. Break it up!" Shiro spoke up just as the two were about to get physical.

"You let our prisoner go!"

"I was not going to let my brother drift through space."

"Oh this is not going to end well," Hunk whimpered.

"Keith is right, we shouldn't have let the Blue Lion or its pilot escape," Allura added.

"But Pidge was working to save her family. And I doubt the Galra would take out the paladin who they have ties with," Coran argued.

"Um, if I may," Matt spoke up, "I was up and closer with the Galra than most prisoners."

There was an uncomfortable silence within the group until Hunk spoke up.

"So did you know names or what?"

"Well, I was usually with Lance- he was the one who wanted to interact with someone else from Earth so-"

"Lance. From Earth! Guys- it was him. Oh man."

"How do you know Lance?" Matt asked Hunk.

"We knew each other as kids. Did he say he was from-?"

"Cuba?"

"Oh god it is him!" Hunk cried out and scooped up Matt in a grateful hug. Matt yelped in surprise, "I knew he was alive."

"Hunk! Put my brother down!"

* * *

"What do you mean you shot Matt into space?!" Lance yelled at Lotor. Fighting with Zethrid to ask questions was meant to quell any anger he may have against their, less than perfect tactics to get him out. It didn't work as he was positively livid when he discovered their method of distraction.

"We needed to get you out. I knew the Paladins would pick him up and you'd be safe back with us."

"I guess," he grumbled quieting down rather quickly knowing Matt was safe. "Did you know his sister is one of the Paladins?"

"I did not. The likelihood of Paladins being the same species in a universe as vast as ours is astronomical."

"So it should be about impossible for all the Paladins to be the same species."

"You learned they were all from Earth didn't you?"

"Hard to miss. The champion was one of them. Some pale skinned, dark eyed mullet haired guy in a red jacket was another. Matt's sister," he added. His brows furrowed for a moment, "Funny. I don't really think I got a good look at the last paladin. I know he was there, he spoke my native tongue, and made me realize I was surrounded by humans. After that, Matt's sister, the champion and the two Alteans distracted me."

"Alteans? Truly?"

"Yeah. A princess and a gentleman."

"I see," Lotor muttered, his eyes no longer in their conversation, now mentally on the destroyed planet of Altea and their technology.

 **As life is not fair, I will not be able to update till who knows when on this story, so just another chapter in my spamming as an update. I hope you all have enjoyed.**


	21. Chapter 21

It started small, but it only grew more out of control.

Only three lions should have been awake and out of the Galra's control. But the Black Lion had awakened. Lance saw the reports. Especially the one attacking the Bulmeria he was initially going to see with his Lady Blue. He didn't know why it was suddenly now active. It's paladin should still be Zarkon as he was still alive shouldn't it?

He bit his lip in worry and frustration. Zarkon was the Black Lion's original paladin. What was to stop Blue from picking another paladin?

He felt a deep rumble in both his mind and chest coming from his lion, reassuring him that he was hers. It was soft and comforting. But also anxious.

Just as she could feel his distress of her possible abandonment of him, he could feel her melancholic nostalgia of wanting to return to the other lions of Voltron.

Humans. They were humans. The very notion made his blood feel like ice. Zarkon had made his deal with Lance that he wouldn't touch anyone _on_ Earth. He made it clear when Matt and the Champion appeared, as well as apparently Matt's father.

Just a few more years. Just a _few_ more.

"I hate to have such a change of plan now," Lotor practically vocalized what Lance was thinking.

"Same. This is really happening isn't it?"

The silence did not deny the question. Lance's face hardened slightly.

"If we make it through all this, I'm taking you to Earth for some real home cooking."

"And if we die?" Lotor asked just as casually.

"I hope that our dead bodies get buried on Earth or our quintessence makes it back to Earth."

"You know I wasn't born on Earth."

"Hey, we all need somewhere to go back to eventually. And like it or not Lo-lo, you are now my brother. So my stomping grounds are yours now too."

"Thrillingly."

"I can feel the sarcasm Lotor."

"As you should."

"Just wait. One day, I'll take you to Earth and I know you're going to love it. And you are going to love Mami, and everyone. They're going to love you too."

Lotor hummed but didn't argue.

* * *

"Hunk and Sha-ay sitting in a tree~" Pidge sang embarrassing the large yellow paladin. Hunk was blushing fiercely at the younger Paladin's little cheer.

Shiro assisted in carrying an exhausted Allura back into the castle with Keith by her side.

Matt ran toward the group with worry and relief on his face. Without hesitation, he scooped Pidge protectively into his arms.

"Gah! Matt! Too tight!" Pidge squeaked out but hugged back just as tightly, betraying her nerves from the seemingly impossible battle. If not for the Bulmeria, if not for Allura... They could have all easily died.

The name of Voltron rang in their minds. The warrior giant they should have been able to form. And the missing enemy paladin. Lance.

"No. Pidge that was crazy. I'm not letting you go until my heart rate goes back to normal."

" _Great,"_ Pidge muttered. Despite the dislike of physical contact, she relished her brother holding her close after searching and fighting.

"Princess, we should get you to the healing pods. You shouldn't have used so much quintessence."

"I had to help them. These people... They were dying Coran."

"I know Princess," Coran said softly, "I just worry about you."

"There is plenty enough to worry about. But we have four of the Lions of Voltron. That's not nothing. And I'm sure we will be able to have the Blue Lion on our side in no time. We just need a plan."

"Rest first princess. Good ideas were never made when you're dead tired."

* * *

"What? C'mon Acxa, you know I'm better with a gun than a sword."

"You shouldn't just fight with a gun."

" _Please._ You know I'm subpar with Galra's blades at best."

"Good thing Lotor got you a small present."

"What? It's not my birthday," Lance smiled and pivoted around to see Lotor entering the training room with Zethrid and Ezor hot on his heels. Narti being elsewhere completing some assignment from the higher ups in the Galra's empire.

"If it keeps you alive, then that works well enough," Lotor stated as he held him a blade. Lance looked it over in confusion. Carefully, he grasped the handle from Lotor and felt the unfamiliar weight. It was straighter than the curved Galra's blades and reminded him of the stories his mother occasionally told of King Arthur and the Knights.

"This, is Altean Broad Sword. It is a... Spoil of the destruction of Altea. If the archives are to be believed, King Alfor of Altea wielded the same type of blade."

"Alfor? Wasn't he the paladin of the Red Lion?"

"He was."

Lance could almost feel the rumbling from his memories of when he and Blue had passed the ship carrying the Red Lion.

 _"Right_. You think I can fight with this?"

"We're about to find out."

Lance jumped, raising the sword to defend against Acxa's onslaught from her blades.

To everyone's surprise, he moved elegantly using the large blade, easily using it as a defensive weapon and making clean sweeps Acxa only just avoided. Zethrid grinned and stepped into the ring, joining Acxa in testing Lance by battle. Lance yelped as he dodged not only Axca's curved blade, but Zethrid's steel like fists.

"Not cool you guys."

"Life isn't fair! Deal with it brat."

Ezor giggled as Lance was pushed to the ground by the dual onslaught and pinned by Zethrid, his hand still holding tightly onto his sword.

"Well, that settles that."

"No more swords? I go back to guns?"

"What makes you think that _Lanza?_ I believe we just found you the perfect blade to spar with me."

Lance let out a loud groan at the prospect.

 **Lance! Lotor! All the wild times. Choices and decisions must be made and plans are in motion. Motion I say! Now I just need a road map.**


	22. Chapter 22

Lance couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he did not entirely detest fighting with the Altean blade he was given. It may have raised more than a few brows, but it was certainly easier to wield that the Galran blades. It had been strange learning to goth with something that looked more ceremonial than the Galran blades, but he picked it up quickly enough. Lotor and Zethrid made sure of that.

It was also a nice distraction from the fact that they had lost Matt. Knowing where he was, Lance couldn't feel too much regret. The poor guy wanted nothing more than to be with his family again. Now he was with his little sister. He grunted and refocused on the spar he had going with Zethrid. He couldn't afford to get emotional over Earth. He narrowly avoided Zethrid's glove with a quick back step to the left. He raised the blade to parry her next blow, using the flat of the blade. With momentum, he pushed her back and took a swing. Zethrid grunted and ducked just a hair beneath the blade and hit him in his ribs.

Lance hissed but did not falter. He could not be the weak link of the operation. He went to strike again-

"Enough you two."

The two paused and glanced up at Lotor.

"I have a mission for you Lance."

Lance's face perked up and Zethrid appeared confused.

"You're sending the brat out on a mission?"

"Quiet Zethrid! What's the mission Lo-lo?" Lance asked all too similarly to an eager puppy. Lotor smirked down at the two.

"Yes Lance. One of you're caliber I presume."

Lance's nose scrunched a little.

"Please tell me it's a sabotage mission and not my first assassination mission," he whined.

"Neither."

Lance and Zethrid housed faces of confusion.

"It would seem as though we have run out of certain... Human vitamins for you. You will need to retrieve them."

Lance face morphed to a blank look. Zethrid on the other hand started to crack up laughing. Lance groaned when it truly hit him.

"Lo-lo, that is not a mission that is a freaking trip to the store. Also, why? The food goo covers my nutritional needs."

"Are you declining the mission?"

"No," Lance pouted, "But what is it you really want? You would never send me out for just vitamins we can make here."

Lotor gave Lance a pointed look. Lance's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh I get it. Haggar's watching you again isn't she? Down to your diet?"

"I am not going to dignify that with a response. In the scout ship however, there is a list of nutrients you must obtain while on your mission."

" _Of course._ "

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Lance."

"Please brother, we both know that's a lie. Don't worry, I'll bring you the proper nutrition needed." With a hasty salute and a quick good by to Zethrid, Lance took the small blessing to have some time outside of the Galra well. It was just a shame he couldn't fly Blue. But then even Zarkon would know what he was doing.

Nope. He would have to be stealthy to obtain the much needed late discovered treat for his brother. Yes, the well coveted earth delicacy found at the obscure earth shop at the space mall. Red vines.

 **A little shortie. But an update nonetheless. And a bit of an intro to the next chapter... Hehehehe. As for the Red Vines... I just thought it would be funny. Red Vines are not my favorite by any means. But just imagining him eating them and Lance shaking his head wondering why that this is what Lotor has a small obsession with.**


	23. Chapter 23

"The space mall, just like an Earth mall, just more space."

Lance didn't go to the mall a lot back on Earth. It was more for holidays when everyone got a present. But from his hazy memories of the place, it was an awful lot like the space mall.

It was cathartic. And unlike the majority of the Galra empire, he wasn't immediately recognized. Many Galra knew of the Blue Paladin of the Empire. Smooth, hairless skin, long dark tresses, Altean tainted ears and eyes. But some believed it to be a rumor, like the rumor of the other lions appearing.

Hence, the lack of ceremonial clothing or even armor. Instead, he wore a brown poncho with blue accents to compliment his eyes, a pair of dark pants and some army issued Galra boots.

With a grin, he casually walked past security, not drawing any attention to himself.

It seemed peaceful if not a bit off. He half wondered why there were pirate esque outfits in the trash.

Best not to ask.

He meandered about for a bit, taking in all the shops before deciding on some lunch. He noticed in particular, one stand was doing rather well. Stepping into line, the food's aroma brought forth memories. Not of space, but of a farm house in the country. Of Spanish words and laughter. Spice and life.

His eyes grew misty by he smell alone. When he stepped forward, he gave his most charming grin, "I'll have whatever you're making right now, because it is smelling like heaven. Tell me, do you have hands of an angel?"

He gave a wink to the currently turned around cook.

"Sure thing," a friendly yet somehow familiar voice said. Lance's eyes grew wide coming face to face with a human being. Not just any human being, one of the Paladins of Voltron. Lance squeaked and jumped a little when his eyes locked with the larger and huskier paladin.

"Lance? Lance!"

"Get back to work!" A Galra worker called out dragging the paladin to the back kitchen. Lance felt a jolt go through his spine. A pleasant shiver akin to Blue when she was being playful.

A human. An enemy.

At least it explained the smell of Earth.

Through the shock he retrieved his meal and paid using his "allowance" and sat down. Taking a bite, tears pooled in his eyes. He gasped and felt salty tears trail down his cheeks. It tasted just like how he remembered his mother's cooking. He took a shaky breath and savored every bite.

He walked over to the counter and waited for the paladin to return.

He didn't know why he was doing this, but he felt like he had to thank him for the taste of home after so long. Not just the random candy and treats from the Earth store, but good home cooking.

"Lance," a breathless voice called. Lance didn't make the mistake of looking him in the eye. Instead, he pushed a portion of his money into his hands and ran. He hoped it could convey what he didn't have the confidence to say.

He didn't know why he was working a food stall at the space mall, but he needed to get the Redvines and get out.

In his haste, he didn't see a pale skinned shaggy haired boy in a red jacket. One whose dark eyes narrowed and followed in pursuit. Lance ran into the Earth store, lightly bumping into someone smaller.

"Hi. Sorry shorty. Shop keep! Can I get your finest Redvines to go?"

"Watch it- Lance!" A higher and also familiar voice cried out. Lance turned his head and saw the She-Matt "Katie" standing next to him.

"Gremlin," he responded. He needed to act fast if he was going to complete this "mission" without getting captured. Turning his head to face the shop keep, "Redvines please!" He called out desperately.

"Why Lance, good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too- is that a cow?" Lance asked now thoroughly bewildered.

"What? My Kaltenecker here? Free with purchase-"

"Redvines and Kaltenecker!" He called out doing his best to ignore the girl tackling him trying to restrain him. He used his free arm to try and push her off. Thankfully, she didn't seem to have her weapon on her so she was more a little monkey than anything.

"Friend of your Lance?"

"Well, we aren't _strangers_ ," he joked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Little Katie scoffed and hit Lance's shoulder. It was hardly anything in comparison to Zethrid's casual punches, "She can barely hurt me with her little fists- oof!"

Last thing he expected was to be blitzed from behind. His gut was shoved into the counter, knocking the breath out of him and slamming his head onto the counter. Thankfully, Katie let go before she was collateral. "A little warning next time Keith."

With irritation, Lance pushed back against the tackler and forced the attacker to the ground, with Lance lying atop what felt like a rather skinny and short body. Given the Gremlin's comment, he assumed he was atop of a Keith.

Perhaps he had been away from Earth too long, he knew his memories were not as clear as they once were despite his training under the Galra, but he should have been able to predict Little Katie jumping atop of him to try and pin him. The guy below him grunted from the surprise of more weight.

"Could you wrap up the Redvines to go? Along with Kaltenecker."

"Sure thing!"

"Get off of me Gremlin!"

"No way _Lance._ We need to talk."

"I may not have been on Earth for a few years but I'm _pretty_ sure you don't want to talk," he said pushing the glasses wearer off of him. "You know where my ship is right?" Lance called out to the store keep.

"Usual spot?"

"Yes sir- Ah!" He called out, leaping into the air. His back hurt just below his neck and he was pretty sure he knew how.

"Quiznak! Did you just bite me?" Lance yelped. Little Katie looked ready to respond when she abruptly turned to Kieth.

"Did you seriously just bite him?"

"He wouldn't get off me," he grumbled pulling out a familiar looking blade. Lance could feel a headache coming on.

"Why am I not surprised you're with the Blade?"

Keith looked confused as Lance slid his money on the counter.

"Keep the change. And call security."

"Okay? Why?"

"They're criminal masterminds," Lance dead panned.

"You're the Galra soldier," Kieth growled.

"And yet, I'm not the one here with Galran blood am I?" Lance questioned staring at the dagger. It wait was the moment of confusion Lance took to dart out of there. He knew the Redvines and cow would be secure by the time he reached his ship. Some crazy back way the shops had to the loading areas. In this case, the knowledge was incredibly useful.

Now, all he had to do was put his training and fabulously long legs to work to outrun the angry partial Galra (Lance was sure of it, Blades never _gave_ their blades to non Galran in blood) and the tiny She-Matt.

Pall things considered, he felt lucky. He knew she was the younger sister of Matt, and that they had Matt, so he was unphased when he nearly ran into the real Matt.

Using a mix of Narti and Ezor's training, he grabbed Matt's shoulders and leaped over him. Matt stumbled a bit but didn't fall until his sister ran into him.

Inadvertantly two down. Thankfully, to Lance's amusement, that was when the Mallcop arrived, blocking Keith from Lance. With a cackle, he made his way back to his ship, greeted his newly aquired cow named Kaltenecker, and flew out of there as fast as he could.

 **I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Lance has a cow. The Galran empire now has a cow.**

 **This was so much harder to write than I thought it would be... Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lance grinned wildly at at Lotor. Red vines in one hand, and a cow under the other. Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"Lance, why did you procure a Kaltenecker?"

"Well, she was free with purchase. Weren't you girl? Weren't you my pretty licky moo cow."

"A what?"

"She's a cow. I have no idea why she was called a Kaltenecker, but I'm keeping her name," Lance exclaimed proudly.

Lotor signed at the Empire's eccentric human paladin.

"What use does the empire have for a Kaltenecker?"

"A cow is a wonderful creature. Back on Earth... Back home, my mama raised a few." Lance chuckled. "She'd wake us up before the sun broke across the horizon," Lance began in his rare moments of open nostalgia. His hand gently petted the cow, recalling memories from so long ago.

"We have to care for the animals. The cows need milking. The pigs need feeding and the chicken have laid more eggs. I always went out to the cows. They were always so gentle. I'd grab a stool and a bucket and sit by the cows, and one by one, I'd milk them. Sometimes I'd have to make it past the calves. They were all so clingy."

"Mmhm. And you are going to "milk" a cow?"

"You know, milking can be for more than just draining plants. Want to learn how to milk a cow Lo-lo?"

"No-ho Lanza. I will leave you to your odd Earth ways."

"Your no fun Lotor!" Lance laughed. "C'mon girl, let's find you a field to graze in."

Kaltenecker noted softly and followed Lance through the halls ignoring the looks from the Glarans walking the halls.

"The human's at it again-"

"Surprise, surprise-"

"How do we know he won't lose this pet-?"

"-Kaltenecker-"

"-my yupper-"

"-Earth must be _weird_."

Lance could only grin. He alone in the empire could create this level of chaos. Him. A backwater planet born paladin with no natural fangs, claws, quintessence control, poisons, acids, or specialized weaponry.

Just his odd agricultural upbringing.

"La vida es tan divertida como un toro en una tienda de porcelana."

"He's speaking in _tongues_ again."

Lance stopped in front of the Galran who commented about his language. With a smile plastered to his face, he shifted his skin to an ashen pale color reminiscent of a dying man and spoke, "Dios nos ama a todos, querido hermano."

It was perceived as a warning from the infamous blue paladin. He always appeared unsettling when saying the phrase. And only Lotor knew what it meant to the skinny human. His skin pigment grew darker and he walked on down the now silent hall. A perceived death threat of humanity.

"Don't you agree girl? God does love us all?"

" _Mooooo."_

 _"_ I knew you'd agree beautiful."

* * *

Matt blinked at his sister's declaration upon returning to the castle.

"Lance has a cow?"

"You ran into the Blue Paladin and you didn't apprehend him?" Allura called out.

"We were kind of trying to avoid being arrested by a Galra to try and kidnap someone in broad daylight."

"He has a _cow?_ Of course he would somehow find a cow in space," Matt stated, disbelief bleeding into every word, "Freaking farmer boy."

Hunk's eyes sparked with recollection.

"You know, I really shouldn't be surprised. His mother's side of the family did own a farm and he was usually responsible for milking the cows. He called them Licky moo cows."

Pidge snorted. The human working for the Galra empire, the right leg of Voltron, a farmer in a space war. Was nothing about this guy normal? She pulled up a file she had been constructing with her brother and Hunk over the enigma of Lance McClain. The picture was from the security, ever so slightly blurred. His hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and a slightly nervous cocky smile on his face. Each fact they gathered listed in his growing file.

Surely, there would be something in what they gather, that would bring the last paladin to the others so they could form Voltron and free the universe. Or at least have a fighting chance.

 **Lance is a slightly twisted individual isn't he? But in the Galra empire, it must be hard to find entertainment.**

 **Also, to my embarrassment, I realized I forgot to post this.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Vrepita Sa," Lance bowed before Zarkon. Not too long ago he appeared with his cow and had not been spoken to about it. Now, he had been summoned by the leader of the Galra empire himself. It was a rare calling to come alone. Lotor had practically been his babysitter since he was brought into the Galran empire. If not him, then one of his brother's trusted generals.

"Paladin Lance," Zarkon spoke in a clear and rich baritone, both soothing and terrifying in tone that reminded him so much of interacting with Blue. But she was strong and protective. Zarkon was a full Pride Leader lion. He was not one to be idly trifled with. Lance held his composure as Lotor had taught him. One tell and he would be dead. His lion be damned.

He held his tongue.

"You will go to Beta Traz. You will speak with our consultant over your current skill set with your lion."

Lance's eyes widened. He had heard of Beta Traz. Supposedly, an absolutely brilliant mind was being kept there who could theoretically look to other universes or alternate timelines and was forced to give genetic information to the Druids for experiments. He was the one who gave Haggar her idea to perform the quick experiments on him. Something about a genetically diverse species that could withstand many alien diseases.

She assumed it was by taking parts from other species to perfect the Galran race. Instead, despite the terrible diseases of Earth, their species was incredibly hearty for interstellar travel.

"In a pod Lord Zarkon?"

"You will take your lion. You will speak to Slav and your paladin training will begin under me."

Lance felt his blood turn to ice.

"My paladin training."

"We have waited long enough. With the other lions active, we can no longer wait long enough. You will need to learn to use your lion to its' full potential."

"Yes Lord Zarkon. Vrepita Sa."

With a heavy heart and cruel ice coursing through his veins, he let out a shaky sigh.

"Brat? What's got you all worked up?" Zethrid asked in her usual gruff manner. Lance let out a shaky breath.

"Zarkon is going to be training me."

Zethrid's eyes hardened.

"You need Lotor-"

"No. I got a direct order from Zarkon. I am to go to Beta Traz."

Zethrid's patted his shoulder in understanding. As they both were products ultimately of Haggar, they both knew of the only reason to go to Beta Traz.

"Vrepita Sa brat."

"And to you. Pass it along to Lotor please. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Because of Zarkon?"

"... I am a Paladin loyal to the empire. Haggar is his right hand, but she would never be a paladin. Lotor is no ones right hand."

"No paladin has ever exchanged lions brat."

"There has only been two generations of paladins Zethrid. Who is to say it won't happen?"

Zethrid snorted.

"Like he would ever deem you worthy enough to be his right hand."

Lance gave a shaky grin.

"Alright Lance. What are you hiding?"

Lance walked down the hall with Zethrid hot on his heels when he finally spoke.

"I heard the Red Lion roar. Before it had a paladin. When it was well within the confines of the Galra empire. It shook me to my core. And I know Blue knows. Somehow, I can feel the Red Lion too."

Zethrid was quiet for a moment. As they continued into the hanger of the Blue Lion, she finally spoke.

"You're Lotor's right hand. You're impulsive and can be hotheaded-"

"Hey!"

"And those are the traits of the Red Lion. Push comes to shove, you know Lotor will go for the Black Lion. And we may be his generals, but you're his right hand."

"You really think, we'll get the lions?"

"I think... All the lions will come together. Call it a gut feeling."

Lance snorted.

"What gut? You're nothing but abs."

"Glad you noticed," she smugly responded.

"I'd have to be blind not to," he said gently touching the clothed abs in a playful manner, "But alas, I have no time to spare gazing upon your beauty. For I must meet an eccentric genius."

"Bring back a souvenir."

"I don't think I can. One, it's a holding cell. Two, Lotor is still not happy with me bringing back a cow."

"Is that princess happy with anything?"

Lance gave the best shit eating grin he could muster.

"Maybe a milkshake."

* * *

Traveling to Beta Traz was rather calm. He didn't really expect much else when approaching the well protected facility. But he enjoyed every moment of the flight, relishing the refreshing chill of his Lady Blue. It was nothing in comparison to Zarkon's icy tundra like demeanor.

A soft purr resonated through his body from his most trusted companion.

"We're finally going to have some quality time together girl. We're going to start training together." _Like the other lions and their Paladins_ went without words. There was a longing deep within him he wasn't sure was entirely from Blue. The Paladins. The humans. _Earthlings._ Everything was overwhelming and he didn't know if it was entirely good.

Perhaps it was a good thing he was seeing this Slav person. No doubt he would be alone in asking the questions over training and possibilities of the empire. Maybe Slav could answer if there was something more that connected the Paladins together. Something with their very quintessence. Their very souls.

He shook his head to keep away the depressing thoughts. He had a mission to complete. And a cow to think of.

He chuckled thinking of the sweet cow. That was an unexpected and appreciated surprise.

He swore he could hear Blue laughing.

"It's not funny Blue. Kaltenecker is a real beauty. Not as beautiful as you of course but-"

The laughter grew and Lance let out his own bellow.

"Okay you trouble maker, I love you too."

With that, he simply enjoyed the flight and landed peacefully into Beta Traz. He casually walked out of Blue and waved at the Warden.

"S'up Warden."

"Ah, paladin, I heard you were coming."

"Well, I'd hope so or me showing up could be considered very rude."

"Follow me."

The footsteps echoed over the metal halls from the two individuals.

"So... Anyone else here? Other than you and Slav of course. Seems kind of lonely."

"It would be without my Laika."

"Laika. Would you mind if I meet Laika after talking with Slav?"

Maybe it was the wrong thing to say as the Warden's eyes positively lit up and sparkled.

"You wanna meet my little Laika?! Of course you can!"

"Sounds great."

Lance really hoped this Laika was as special as the Warden made her out to be when he gushed over her.

But for now, he had Slav to talk to.

 **And plot has returned! And another chapter! So soon...**

 **Things are getting pretty weird huh.**


	26. Chapter 26

Lance wasn't entirely sure what to expect when he was sent to meet with the infamous Slav. He was fairly certain he would be in some Galran uniform. Be it professional or prisoner. He expected possibly anger or bitter loathing. A shell of a former person, reduced to a mere slave of knowledge to the empire.

He did not expect the mix of some kind of ferret or weasel with six arms and two legs. Or how the moment Lance walked into the room, his eyes sparked with a sense of recognition or delight. Alone with Slav, Lance opened his mouth to talk when Slav practically tackled him. Not violently, but rather, in joy.

"Oh thank goodness! Out of all the dimensions in existence, I am fortunate that a paladin has come for me!"

Tiny hands held onto his armor tightly. Tiny hands gripping up and down his arms and chest. Lance grabbed what he could only describe as the upper most shoulders and attempted to pry him off.

"¡Oye! ¡ Quítate de encima, maldito mapache!"

With a great deal of strength, he pulled Slav down off of him and kept his distance. He took a few deep breaths.

"How did you know I was a paladin?" Lance asked cautiously. He had heard from Lotor that the Paladins of Voltron were seen wearing white uniforms with colored accents. Something Lance ignored in favor of acknowledging he had been interacting with humans when he was captured. Lance wore black instead of white showing his being claimed by the Galra empire.

"When thinking over the possibilities, what other possible explantion than a paladin to come and set me free?"

Lance blinked not knowing how to immedietly respond. He was just going to break this little thing's heart wasn't he?

"Actually, I'm just here to ask a few questions."

Wide owlish eyes stared deep into his soul. He could feel a sensation of shivers prickling down his spine the longer Slav stared. There was something so unnerving about those eyes.

"Ah, do you doubt being able to effectively break me out?" he finally asked dejectedly. Lance held out his hand and patted the odd alien on the head.

"There there. I'm sure everything will be fine in no time," he responded. Should everything fall into place, the whole universe would be different for the better.

"There are so many paths that lead to tragedy. So many divergents."

"Can you see the future?" Lance asked innocently. Nothing he felt would surprise him anymore. And although he had heard more on the whole, looking into other dimensions being this guy's thing, perhaps there was something more?

"Ha! Looking into the future. There is no way nor need. All the information can be learned from the past and other dimensions."

"I'm pretty sure that is not the case."

"Of course it is. Now hush! Before the guard hears you!"

"Wha-"

Small hands covered Lance's mouth quickly as Slav looked around. Lance quirked a brow in confusion and waited for his mouth to be released. Had it been Lotor or one of his generals, he would have just licked their hand. But he did not trust the furry little scientist to be held to the same standard level of cleanliness as Lotor's generals. For sanity and health sake, he remained quiet until Slav removed his hands.

"Now, you had questions? You must make them quick."

Lance recalled the specific ones that he had told Lance to ask.

"With a paladin bonded to a lion, is there any specific features to look out for? Quintessence interaction perhaps?"

"Well, theoretically, if one had enough time to bond to a particular lion, they could call them forth from any location."

Lance could feel a purr in the back of his mind from Blue in confirmation.

"Huh, good to know. Wonder why Zarkon can't call forth the Black Lion then."

"The Black Lion is always loyal to its' pride. Where, theoretically, any of the other lions could strike off on their own, the Black one will not. It will not be active until all the other lions are together. Once activated, it would most likely seek out whatever the stray lion may be and bring it back into the pride. Any means necessary."

"Good to know," Lance muttered. It explained why Blue would actively urge him to stay with the lions when he had run into them with her in the past.

"There is also the matter of how the lions meld the elements."

"What?"

"The lions each seem to have an element they use in combat. I theorize that a paladin could begin to start using those same elements if they are well in tuned with the Quintessence of their lion."

"So like the Blue Lion's ice, I could possibly wield it?"

"There are dimensions where it has been possible."

As much as he was dreading his training with Zarkon, he was looking forward to being able to wield ice like a pro. Or would it be water? He knew from his time around his lady she loved the water. Either way, he was certain if he could master it, he'd be happy. Not to mention how useful it would be-

There was a loud explosion that broke him from his thoughts. He stood straight and darted to the door. He wasted no time in opening it only to see smoke. He tapped the side of his helmet to cover his face and protect his lungs. Instinctively, he grabbed Slav and began to run at full speed to where he recalled the exit being. Slav only began to ramble on and on in a panicked voice over how everything could go wrong and how easily they could both die. Lance grit his teeth but didn't reply. He just wanted to escape with his life in his Lady Blue.

"Yup."

Lance nearly tripped over his own feet at the new "voice". His head snapped to the left making it hurt a bit only to see a somewhat common Galra pet. A yupper.

"Oh, you must be Laika."

"Yup."

"Look girl, it's not safe here right now. I don't think the warden would want you to stay right now. There seems to be some sort of fire."

"Yup."

"Come," he commanded. The yupper followed in their usual loyal fashion. The smoke dissipated as the ventalation began working on the fumes. Lance kept his helmet on though and continued towards the exit. With an explosion like that, something must have gone exceptionally wrong. He hoped he was wrong.

A shot to his leg, told him he wasn't. Stumbling, he was able to remain upright.

"Dammit! Alright who's the wise guy? Please tell me this is some sick joke Warden. Or some kind of training exorsize."

A stone lodged itself into Lance's stomach as familiar by whisper uniforms appeared. One by one looking near identical, Save two dragging an injured warden.

"Blades. Of course it has to be Blades."

"You say that like it is a bad thing. Shouldn't you be happier to see your allies? Even with a missfire-"

"Hush," Lance cut him off before he could say anything more. His eyes never left the Blades. Likewise, he knew he was in their sight. Despite having just been shot, he knew they wouldn't just open fire with Slav in his possesion. And now he knew what he was dealing with.

Guns were trained on him and Lance gave a pained smirk.

"You know, where I come from, it's considered both illegal and rude to shoot someone in their own home. Granted, this isn't my home but the Warden does live here and I am his guest. So, still kind of rude."

"Hand over Slav."

"Wow. It looks like someone needs a lesson in manners. Not even going to introduce yourselves. Rude."

Lance knew he was being childish. But he felt compelled considering he had Slav, a Yupper and had taken a shot to the leg. It helped keep his Altean quintessence somewhat calmed. Rage didn't set well for him as a kid, and felt positively unpleasant since coming to space.

"The missing paladin."

"Seriously? When'd I go missing?"

It was this comment that made Slav tense.

"These are not your allies..."

Lance didn't answer. Decisions, decisions... Slav was intelligent. Unworldly so. But even Lance could tell he was annoying from limited exposure. It wouldn't be hard to know the Blade attacked here. But the exact when was debateable. Just before he arrived and extracted Slav before he could get answers. The Warden wouldn't give him up if he was relatively safe with his Yupper. A win for Lance all around.

"Well, clearly I am outnumbered, but you all don't actually want me dead do you? Nor Slav for that matter. Perhaps a trade is in order."

"Why should we trust someone working for Zarkon?"

"You shouldn't really. There is no good reason to trust someone who is undyingly loyal to Zarkon as they'd sooner die than hold up their end of the deal. Yes, rather unwise to trust someone who works for _Zarkon_. My loyalties lie with the empire. So I propose a trade. You give me the warden, alive. And I will give you Slav, unharmed."

"What would you have to gain from the Warden?"

"My loyalty is to the empire. He is a person of the empire. I am to protect him as part of the empire."

His declaration and it's silent meaning carried through the elder members there.

"So, do we have a deal?"

There was silence for just a moment. The speaker signalled to the two Blades holding the Warden. With guns still trained on Lance, they approached. Lance limped as gracefully as he could to the Blade members. Lance loosened his grip on Slav, allowing the scientist to rush over to who he recognized as the group who would lead him to his freedom. The Warden's arm was placed over Lance's shoulder, his weight dwarfing the lithe paladin. Still he stood with confidence.

"You have five minutes to leave before I alert Zarkon that there has been an attack here and Slav is gone. I'd use that time wisely."

Lance turned away, pointedly showing them his back and himself in a vulnerable state. If they were to attack now, he'd have a body count. If they didn't, then he only arrived as the last one fled, shooting his leg.

No attacks came. Only silence filled the air. Lance let out a tired moan. Zarkon was not going to be happy with this.

"You saved me."

"I had no reason not to."

"You could have taken the prisoner and left me to them."

"Well, if I was a jerk I might have. But I serve the people. Slav isn't a person of the empire or our people. You are. Besides, how could I leave Laika without her owner?"

In a moment of weakness, grateful tears began to cascade down the Warden's face as he was reunited with his Yupper.

"I want to keep seeing happy moments like this. As does Prince Lotor."

"Ah, he's Lord Zarkon's son. The half Galran."

"Yep."

Lance's blue eyes watched the body language of the Warden.

"At least someone cares for the people of the empire."

Lance gave a small smile.

"Vrepit Sa Warden."

"Vrepit Sa Blue Paladin of the empire."

"Please, we're comrades. Paladin Lance is fine."

 **And that was Slav everyone. Lance is kind of a special cookie being different from other dimensions. Considering fandom, canon and the original Voltron... he kind of is being different. And poor Slav just can't understand it...**

 **And Lance seems to be recruiting. Sounds dangerous.**

 **Still, I kind of like this chapter, even if not everyone was looking forward to Slav. Hopefully he was in character enough and wasn't too annoying. Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Upon my arrival, the Warden was unconcious. Overwhelmed by an outlying opposing force."

Lance stood before Zarkon with his head lowered in a respectful bow.

"Damage was clear. I raced to the prisoner's cell, only to be ambushed by four individuals. One fired a shot that hit my leg under a barrage of fire. Another ran, taking the prisoner with him. I apologise for not being able to stop the attack. And that Slav got away."

"It is unfortunate." Zarkon's voice betrayed no emotion. "It looks as though your training has been well timed."

Zarkon stood from his throne and approached Lance. Lance lifted his head to face Zarkon. An expressionless face greeted him. "We will start immediately."

Lance watched as he activated his Bayard. A mark of the paladins and the weapon made along side the lions. Something he still didn't have. He jumped as the active bayard went for his chest. He narrowly avoided the blade and it's eerie glow. He held no illusion that Zarkon would aim to kill or maim.

It hardly bothered him if Lance were to die. Hardly.

Lance knew there was a slight hold back. With the other lions out and about, activated and defying the Galara empire, having Lance able to be the Galran's young paladin. Another swipe, this one aiming for his dominant arm. He ducked down and moved in closer to Zarkon, despite every instinct to run. He jabbed Zarkon's arm that held the bayard right at the joint. Zarkon grunted as his arm was forced to bend but he did not drop his bayard. Gold glowing eyes stared down at strong blue. Lance ducked down as Zarkon's free hand went for his skinny neck. Lance then took the oppertunity to jump back. He put his hand on his blaster and drew it as quickly as he could.

He didnt hesitate to fire his weapon near Zarkon's neck, near his shoulder. Zarkon side stepped and charged towards him, his bayard a glow with a sharp blade. A thrust rather than a swipe. Lance shot his gun at Zarkon again, deciding to leap into the air using the bayard as his landing post. He silently thanked Ezor and Narti for drilling the manuver into his head so many times in his youth. He put the blaster in Zarkon's face but held back from pulling the trigger. Zarkon held still, easily holding Lance's weight. Then, a rare smile came to Zarkon's face and Lance could swear he saw something glisten in his one toned eyes.

"Good. Your training will continue tomorrow."

He lifted his bayard high, forcing Lance to either jump or fall. Lance took the que and jumped, stumbling but ultimately landing on his feet. Lance felt a chill travel through him thouroughly as Zarkon turned his back on him. despite everything, there was a silent level of trust. He could feel his finger itch to shoot Zarkon in his back. To end the emperor now and have a new power asscend in the empire.

But doing so now would have him killed. Soon. But not now. He had waited for so long. He could wait a bit longer. Soon enough a new chapter would begin.

* * *

"So Zarkon has no idea you spoke with Slav?"

"Not a one. He even decided to see how far I saw in combat to compensate for it."

"You did well despite your leg being shot."

"I survived. I wasn't as graceful as I would have liked but I am still alive Zethrid."

In a rare show of affection, he felt a pair of lips gently touch his temple in a comforting manner.

"Aw, you do care."

"Yeah right. I just didn't want to deal with Lotor if you had a melt down."

Lance let out a boistorous laugh at her denial.

"I doubt I'll be having a melt down. According to Slav, I might be gaining ice abilities from my dead lady blue."

A wicked grin came to Zethrid's face.

"And we get to beat it out of you."

"Oh. I think I'll take that meltdown now," Lance stated in horrified realization. Zethrid could only laugh as she escorted Lance to Lotor and his generals.

* * *

Slav sat in uncharacteristic silence as the Blade of Marmora flew him toward the location of the castle of lions. His mind a buzz sith the chaotic realization of the Blue Paladin. His mind searched for a similar possibility of any kind.

He unhappily admitted to himself that he was missing something. a piece of information to open his mind to what may have caused this dimension to be so different. So the Blade unknowingly enjoyed the silent Slav as he thought back to the details he knew of the Blue Paladin, and what was concievable through the vast span of probability in the universe. His eyes only opened once they had landed. He let himself be led to the other paladins who fought against the Galra. If they wanted to win, they would need Voltron. And he had something information that may assist them.

He was hardly surprised to see a similar looking species to the Blue Paladin, piloting the yellow lion who greeted him. Had it not been for the Altean markings and long traditional hair of Altea, he would assume the two were of the same species.

"You must be Slav. My name is Hunk. Nice to have you here," he said with a warm tone.

"Well, it is nice to be free from the Galra. Now, we must hurry. If you would please call all of the other paladins for me, there is something I must speak to all of you about in the utmost importance."

"Does it have to do with the Teledov? Because I can take you to the scientists-"

"The scientists can wait! This is a matter of life or death as well as victor of the war! I must speak with all of you at once."

"All of us?"

"It is most important. It pertains to possibly retrieving the Blue Paladin."

Hunk's eyes were wide at the implication.

"Alright. Um. Do you mind if I carry you? It'll be faster that way."

"Very well then. Yes, I would encourage such a practice. The sooner we complete this, the sooner the Galra's reign of terror. Alert the scientists as well. The Teledov must be completed as soon as possible!"

Hunk raised a brow at the rather quick spoken Slav. He yelped as tiny hands grabbed his clothes and the six armed being climbed up him rather quickly.

"Onward march forward Yellow Paladin! There is no time to waste!"

* * *

"Lotor, it's as I've said, Slav is out and we can assume that the Blade of Marmora and the Paladins of Voltron will be striking soon along with any other rebel fighters they've managed to recruit. They know Slav is a high known prisoner and Zarkon would be rightfully alerted upon his escape. Whatever they are doing now, they need him to help finish it up."

"I see. So we'll strike with them. So Zarkon will fall."

"Ceremony will suck regardless."

Lotor chuckled at Lance's comment.

"Not going to argue against that comment."

"Of course not. Galra ceremonies are either long or violent. Sometimes both. Often times both," Lance admitted with a yawn. Gentle fingers carded through Lance's own long locks. Lance hummed in appreciation, his tired eyes fluttering shut.

"You should rest Lance. I doubt they'll try anything right now."

"I know. And I still have training with Zarkon tomorrow."

Lotor's face remained calm and reassuring, betraying no negative emotions.

"Off to bed with you then."

"Yes your royal highness."

"Don't get cheeky with me Lance."

"Should I call you sire instead? Perhaps mi' lord?"

"Stick with brother. It suits you more."

"Aw, thanks Lo-lo."

Lance slid into bed as Lotor left, eyes fluttering shut from exhaustion of the recent events.

As swiftly as sleep did come, the sound blanketing of deep dreamless sleep eluded him. As darkness a shroud, he felt his eyes open to the sight of vastless night under a sky he didn't know. A sheer expanse of nothing. From below, he felt something soft, flattened by his position.

With a groan, he forced his body to sit upright. Sitting now, he saw endless tall grass, not green but a yellowish brown in contrast to the black sky. They both however remained a monotone, just existing and nothing more. Blue eyes looked in all directions for something. Anything at all. But all there was, was grass. Nowhere to go, and nowhere he was, he began to walk forward.

He walked for what seemed like an eternity when a soft glow danced through the sky. A golden glow, warm and playful while also reminding Lance of the lightning back home. His heart ached seeing the inviting color. His feet remained still as his eyes were locked onto the sky. A small gasp escaped his throat as a wildly vibrant emerald joined the golden hue. Dancing about each other as though passing secrets to one another.

In a burst, a bold rush of ruby red joined them, fitting well within the dance of colors, remaining stiller and reacting to the gold and emerald instead.

For a moment, all was peaceful as it was beautiful. Just a moment.

A cry from the ground to the sky above shook ground grass and sky colors. A mighty roar belted out from behind him. His heart began to beat quickly as the sound shook him to his core. The beauty of the sky all but forgotten, he took off in a wild sprint. Each footfall was lost unto him as another roar ravished his ears. He willed himself to move faster to escape whatever was making the terrifying roar.

Grass parted breifly as he tore through, putting distance between himself and the beast. His heart sank as the ground shook rhythmically to another's pace. The pace was slower than his but the strides were impossibly longer if the quaking ground was any indication.

Wind stung his face as he hit his terminal velocity. His legs burned from the strain. He could feel his lungs protest the activity.

A final roar threw him off his rhythm and made him trip. His face planted onto the ground harshly. He made a motion to get up when warm metal pressed down on his back, centered between his shoulder blade. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest while the metal splayed outward, barely touching both of his shoulder blades. He forced his breathing to even out. He knew it would be harder to run if his breathing was irratic.

A warm rumbling chuckle flowed through his back. The metal curled, grasping the back of his shirt tightly, along with a small amount of his hair. With a tug, Lance found himself pulled off of the ground and now hanging in the air by the back of his shirt. A small and pitiful whine escaped his throat. The chuckle assaulted his ears once more and then they were moving. To where, Lance didn't know. But with him being carried he felt paralyzed. Even when he wanted to lash out, kick or scratch whoever held him, but a primal feeling kept him still.

Each step was confident and controlled. Like a mentronome or Lotor's own steps. The familiarity was soothing despite remaining unknown. With nothing to do but be carried like a small kitten, he looked back at the sky. The colors seemed bolder. Brighter as some new color was smudged along the recesses of the sky. Small and easy to ignore as the other colors got wilder. The ruby red seemed to snake out and pull the new color in. Purple? No, a small patch of blue among the jewel like colors. Gold moved in among the red and remained next to the blue. Emerald popped in and out near each of the colors not wanting to be pushed aside.

A low roar pulled his eyes from the sky. His eyes widened seeing s lone tree admist the grass he didn't know how he could miss, along with a small pool of water. There at the water were three of the paladins of Voltron. Matt's little sister under the shade of the tree, Mr. Galran mullet standing close by the water, and the large and friendly one with shimmering eyes. Lance's eyes remained wide as the largest one approached. His arms were wide spread for an embrace. He stopped though as clashing roars were heard.

Matt's look a like seemed to say something but Lance couldn't make out any words. The amused snort from Mr. Galran mullet came in clear as day though. Sounds were clear even when the words were not. Twin roars conflicted against one another gathering all the people's attention to the opposite side of the oasis. A low rolling purr joined the area as three distinctive lions walked out from the grass. Mr. Galran mullet gave them a look, arching a brow seeing the lions. His hand found itself on the red lioness's head. The green lioness lay at Matt's sister's feet and the largest and more traditional looking yellow lioness sat next to the largest paladin.

There was a clash of roars again. Lance's gaze went back over to the other side of the oasis. The grass rustled with the growls from two unseen creatures.

"Blue?" Lance felt the word tumble from his lips. Actually, that kind of made sense. Slav had warned him that the Black Lion could and would try to reign in the rogue of the pride. It was with this thought that a striking blue lioness practically flew out of the grass, her lips peeled back into a snarl as a larger lion raced out after her.

"Leave her alone!" Lance screeched out in desperation. He thrashed about in an effort to break free, to do something to help her. The blue lioness crouched low, in a defensive stance. The black lion stood tall and proud.

"Please!" Lance pleaded. Tears began to pool in his eyes as the black lion jumped, only just missing the slippery blue lioness. She attempted to slip away from the oasis only for the other three lions to threaten her with their own growls. It was in that momentary distraction that led to her being pinned by the black lion. She thrashed as the black lion's claws dug into her shoulders, his maw opening near her throat making her submit.

The pitiful whine from the lioness broke his heart. His eyes closed unable to look upon the scene. The hot tears gathered in his eyes spilled out and cascaded down his cheeks. His head lowered in shame of not being able to help her. A sob lodged iteslf in his throat.

Two warm hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs clearing away the tears. Lance weakly turned his head away from the gentle touch. Hie didn't want any comfort imaginary or not from the paladins.

There was noises of concern and curiousity, words still lost on him. He felt himself being lowered, his feet allowed to touch the ground. The rustling of grass around him had him open his teary eyes. Two faces incredibly close, Matt's sister and the larger paladin. Mullet kept back a bit, appearing wary.

Lance felt his shirt be released from the vice like grip, and the metal moving to his shoulder. His blue eyes darted to his shoulder to see a recognizable metal hand. The hand of the Black Paladan.

"El campeón."

He couldn't be here. He couldn't. None of this was real. And worse off, it hurt to see his lady blue cornered like this. He tilted his head back to catch the sky in it's dance. Ruby and emerald encircled gold which embraced a tragically dark royal blue. If this was a shared vision, there had to be a way out. He recalled the casual comments from Haggar for his mental training as well as Lotor and his generals. He felt a faint tug inside his gut as his quintessence thrummed inside and reached back towards the physical form of his lady blue.

The lions roared as his lady lion vanished and he began to fade.

"Lance!"

He didn't know who called out to him. He refused to look away from the small blue in the sky. He felt rather than saw the grass disappear. Color bled out quickly into black nothingness.

Exhausted, he opened his eyes to find his dimly lit room. He let out a tired sigh and reached his quintessence out for the blue lion. Almost instantly, he could feel waves of reassurance from her. A smile came to his face feeling her comforting presence. He ignored the wetness he could feel on his cheeks as he smiled.

For now, he was safe with his lady blue. That would do just fine for now.

* * *

The four paladins opened their eyes with awe, irritation and confusion.

"Did everyone just see that? I can't be the only one who saw that," Hunk began to ramble.

"You mean the safari and Lance? I saw him too," Pidge answered. Keith didn't say anything and just removed their mental training headband.

"He seemed kind of scared," Hunk admitted sadly.

"Well, we did kind of mentally ambush him," Pidge joked.

 **Poor Lance and his life.**

 **I did enjoy writing the dream sequence. It's not something I find myself able to make work in stories but I had the imagery at work and could not ignore it. And it led to a longer than normal chapter so... yeah. Shameless enjoyment on my part there. It came to me at work so I figured I would actually attempt to share it with all of you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning, shit gets real... real fast.**

Day by day Lance trained under Zarkon's hand. he survived with his limbs in tact. and each night, he spent time sharpening his mind, reaching out to connect to his Lady Blue and access the frosty abilities deep within.

Lance felt achy from the intense training on two fronts. One by the hand of Zarkon himself, and the other by Lotor and his generals. Zarkon seemed confident about gaining the lions soon, and wanted his current paladin to be plenty strong. Passing comments were made about his devotion to the Galran empire. There was a hint of a spark in his eyes seeing Lance train. Almost as if he could be drawn out of the madness that had ensnared him thousands of years ago. But just as quickly, the powerlust would return with a vengeance and Lance would be forced to contend against the single most dangerous Galran in the entire empire.

The generals and Lotor were just as pushy as their time clock began to run out. His hand just only starting to be able to create a faint layer of frost over his clothes. Just enough to cool him down, not quite enough to protect him yet.

Each day his very core felt like it was burning from the strain. Each night he swore he could hear the distant roars of the lions of Voltron all running through the savannah. He knew his own lady easily, as she would find him and run with him. Black wasn't hard to figure out as his very being would shake the ground. Yellow was more of a purring cat than any, and while would give chase, was hopeless when it came to speed along with her paladin. Sometimes Lance would seek her out with her paladin and encourage a game of chase. Perhaps it was because he knew he could easily escape the larger paladin. Or maybe he felt something comforting from the soft looking paladin. But he would sometimes seek him out once he realized the dreams wouldn't be stopping.

He avoided the chattery Green lion and its' paladin. They reminded him too much of Matt and seemed to be actively trying to pin him and Blue down, much like the Black lion.

The Red Lion was different. The paladin would watch like a panther, stalking Lance and Blue and waiting to strike. The Red Lion refused to actively capture Blue, but had tried to catch him, only for Blue to fight her in a jealous rage. It led to an understanding between the two paladins. Neither liked the other, and neither of them knew quite what was going on with their lions.

It didn't stop the red paladin from trying to catch him though.

"You haven't been sleeping well Lance."

"How astute of you to notice Lotor," Lance grumble with a yawn. His tone slightly icy with his mind not getting a rest. He felt stronger and closer than ever to his Lady Blue. And yet there was something between them. As though he knew instinctively he could get closer to her but there was something holding him back from fully being the ideal paladin for her.

And it stung more than he thought possible. He pushed it aside though in favor of preparing for the future.

Days melted together when time just ran out. Lance had been with Lotor and his generals when he heard the news. The empire was under attack from the Castle of Lions and the rebellion.

"I've been called in," Lance told Lotor and the generals. Ezor looked heartbroken and worried for Lance. Narti and Acxa remained stoic faced even as Narti gently carded her fingers through his hair.

"Go get em brat." It was Zethrid's own form of encouragement.

"Thanks. You guys get ready. Zarkon only requested me."

Lance entered the Blue Lion and his own intent washed over the Blue Lion. He could feel a gentle and low purr come from her. Her quintessence came over him in a wave and he could feel his own cool down.

"Let's win a war My Lady."

With a proud roar, the Blue Lion flew off into space rushing towards the chosen site of the battle. Flying faster than he had before he caught explosions and space itself warping in on itself. Then nothing.

 _"Hello? This is Paladin Lance of the Blue Lion. Report, report! What is the status?"_

" _We have them_." Zarkon's voice coming from his monitor surprised him. The outcome, was not though. He had heard of the great struggle in basic battles against Haggar's creation. But for it to be over before he could fight against the other lions was remarkably unbelievable.

He landed quietly near the prisoner's base as he watched the paladins being forced from their lions as well as the Alteans be removed from their castle. His black tinted helmet was a blessing as his eyes were shielded from the world. His tears unnoticed by the world as the war seemed set and over. A strong hand rested on his shoulder. At a glance, he noticed the clawed fingers.

"Vrepit Sa Lord Zarkon."

"Vrepit Sa Paladin Lance."

A moment of silence as the air grew heavier around them.

"You will join me tonight. We will broadcast our victory across the universe."

"Where will I join you?" Lance began in his carefully crafted tone used only for Zarkon, "In the gladiator ring? I feel as though you're training with me is now wasted. I never did get to see combat like so many others."

"We will be returning to the arena. But you will not be competing. They," he said gesturing towards their newly captured prisoners, "Will be the entertainment."

"As you wish."

With that, Lance took his leave and reentered the Blue Lion, feeling a sudden jolt in his core.

"Easy girl. We just need to complete the mission. Lo-lo. I'm to accompany Zarkon to the gladiator ring tonight. Get everyone into position."

Lotor didn't reply and Lance could only hope he got his message. The day passed quickly all things considered. He found himself in a black tunic with blue trim for the night ahead. Black pants and tall boots accompanied it. Small balmerian crystals were threaded through his hair as it hang lose from it's usual ponytail. His eye markings showing on his upper cheeks to signify his status as more than human. His body stood tall from his military training with the empire. He walked the unfamiliar halls to Zarkon's personal veiwing room.

Back in the hall of druids Lance knew Ezor would be invisible, waiting in the shadows with her carefully crafted dagger. He knew Narti was with Zethrid, stationed at the sacred point where the Fire of Purification burned. And he knew Lotor was with the Lions of Voltron.

With the plan reeling in his mind he entered Zarkon's viewing room.

"Vrepit Sa."

"Vrepit Sa."

"Are you ready for tonight's entertainment?"

"As much as you are Lord Zarkon."

Lance followed Zarkon to the front where all the spectators could watch him as he made his declaration of conquest. He stood a step or two back from Zarkon, allowing the Emperor to take the center stage.

Lance could see below the Paladins were the entertainment, each forced into Galran prisoner uniforms, each marked with the color of their once lions. Fear and anger was prominent on their faces. Hatred was pouring off of the once Red paladin, his eyes glaring daggers at Lance. Lance ignored him in favor of his mission.

"Tonight, the paladins of Voltron fall, and a new age of the Galra empire and Voltron begin-"

* * *

Ezor didn't think as she approached silently behind the witch Haggar. No thoughts would make it harder for her to be noticed. That was what Lotor had said. As was planned, she slipped out her dagger and stabbed Haggar through her spine and into her heart. There was a cry out and a sharp gasp as she fell to the floor dying. The other druids struck out as Ezor slipped away in the chaos. The dagger in Haggar's back, the only clue as to who killed her, was from Zarkon's own collection.

* * *

"No world stands a chance against us-"

* * *

Lotor approached the Black Lion and stood confidently.

"Greetings Black Lion. I understand you may be less than thrilled have a proposal from me while your last paladin but I do believe that you were crafted for peace."

Lotor felt foolish but recalled Lance commenting on his connection with the Blue Lion and how they could understand one another.

* * *

"Tonight, the empire has won-"

In that word Lance let the quintessence pour from his very being into the palm of his hand forming into a gleaming dagger and forced it into Zarkon's back. It was small and by all means wouldn't reach his heart, but Lance used it to channel his quintessence inside of Zarkon. An icy chill poured out, leaving frost blossoms to expand from the point of entry and covering his back. He didn't let up even as he felt himself tire. Not even when the cool quintessence felt like it was burning inside him. He couldn't stop as he saw Zarkon's flesh begin to blister not from cold, but from unseen heat within. Lance's eyes widened as a roar echoed in his mind. Not the roar of his Lady Blue, but the roar he knew from the Red Lion.

He watched as Zarkon fell, his body burnt from the inside with his skin frozen over. The room was watching in silent horror not quite sure what to do. Lance walked forward and addressed the crowd.

"Citizens of the Galra empire, I am Paladin Lance. And I am here to confirm that yes, the other paladins were captured by the empire, and that it is time for a new age. And with a new age must be a new reign. Zarkon has not been an emperor of our people for generations. We have served him out of his greed. We deserve a home. I don't argue against that. But our leader should serve his people, as we serve him."

He did not falter knowing that his broadcast would be sent throuout the universe as was planned by Zarkon. A smile similar to Lotor's came across his face.

"We have, for decapheobes, lived only knowing war. It has gained us land, at the cost of some many lives. Is it worth the cost of our families, the children only knowing violence? Under our new emperor, we will have peace," Lance declared, "The flames in which have been extinguished, will be relit tonight."

He could hear the echoing roars in his head he had grown familiar with from the Black lion and the Green lion. The plan was falling too close to perfect.

"Tonight, the Black Lion will deliver the next Emperor to the Fire of Purification. The flames of war are extinguished. The flames of peace will now be lit. As such, take our prisoners to the War Room. The only fighting that will occur tonight, will be from anyone who dares challenge peace. Vrepit Sa."

Lance acknowledged the echo back of the Galra loyal cry. For better or worse, a universe had been changed. Only time would tell if they made the right decision.

 **Since** **this story is primarily from Lance's point of view and we all can assume that the paladins would not have won without Voltron, that this is a possibility. Ehehehehehehe...**

 **Well, yeah. With how the show went, I debated so many different ways to go about this and well, Lance assasination was the winner. And I just killed off Zarkon and Haggar.**

 **Now, I knew I didn't want to go through an entire rewrite of the series with there being eight seasons of it so anything from here has a high chance of not being like the show. We'll see how it goes.**


	29. Chapter 29

Lance sat quietly in the war room as he awaited the once paladins of Voltron, and their Altean companions. As it stood, he was the liaison now to extend the arm of peace. What was the phrase on earth? Something to do with a branch? He couldn't quite remember. Too long it seemed it had been since he had left Earth. His body felt worn and tired, his eyelids heavy with adrenaline bleeding out.

But there was no time to rest. The Galra needed a planet to call home. Thankfully, he had just the solar system in mind. Only one planet colonized with native inhabitants. Plenty of moons and planets for the to live on and colonize. He knew it wouldn't hold everyone. But there would finally be stable planets they could call home.

"Paladin Lance?" a meek voice interrupted his thoughts. The long haired paladin turned to face the Galra soldier. His usually smiling face looked weary.

"Vrepit Sa."

"V-Vrepit Sa. The prisoners are here as you instructed."

"Yes. Please sit them down. Get them some water to drink. And some food to eat. I doubt they have had much by that means in the cells."

"Before-?"

"Mah, bring them in here and bring the food and drink at the earliest convenience."

"Yes Paladin Lance."

Lance remained uncharacteristically quiet as the Paladins were brought in and placed in their own chair. Cuffs on their wrists that would increase in magnetism on Lance's command, pinning them to the metal table or wall or floor if needed. The champion was first, his eyes hardened by war. He was followed by the angry Paladin of red who Lance really wanted to give a hair cut to. It wasn't like he was taking care of long hair so why bother having such a mane? Matt's sister followed looking rather muley. Lance found himself with the urge to brush out her wild hair. Lastly was the oddest paladin. Large in stature and yet, had always appeared gentle, where the others were wary and held adrenaline and fear in their eyes, his held a spark of something else.

"Lance," the yellow paladin gasped out looking at the rather well dressed adversary paladin.

"Please. Take a seat. Food and water should be arriving shortly while we talk."

The four didn't get much of a say when they were forced into the chairs. The mullet headed one looked ready to strike when Lance activated his cuffs.

His arms jerked to the table. He squirmed violently, akin to a rabid perro. Lance sighed. He knew that wasn't the word they would understand, but it was the one he could remember.

"A show of good faith will let you all walk around while we talk. But if you're going to lash out like a perro, you will be leashed like one."

"You mean a dog?" the Matt lookalike snarked. Lance snapped his fingers.

"Yes! Dog is the English word!"

"Lance. We won't attack," The champion made a declaration for the entire group of paladins, "So please release Keith."

Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, but if he does anything, both of you will be pinned. ¿Comprenderá?"

"We understand," he responded tersely. His dark eyes darted over to mullet child in warning. He huffed but stopped squirming. Lance released the maganetic pull from the cuffs and smiled.

"Wonderful."

"Unhand me you brutes!"

"Sounds like la bella princesa is here. I did think that royalty inspired better manners though. Oh well," he commented as Allura was brought into the room wearing traditional Altean clothing. Some rather intricate and formal dress from the looks of it. While she was beautiful, her face was marred in disgust and anger. The guards left while another set came in with a more mild though clearly ruffled older Altean.

"Now a civilized man. We have met before though haven't we?" Lance welcomed.

"That we have," he responded politely, his voice serious but with inflection that promised a more whinsical personality.

"Pardon if I didn't catch your name." Lance walked over to the eldest man. With a light and perfectly angled bow he introduced, "My name is Lance. I am from the planet Earth and serve as a paladin of Voltron for the Galran empire.

"Coran my boy," he responded equally polite if not a bit confused.

"Pleasure to meet you Coran. Now I'm sure you all want to yell at me for being an enemy but I'd like to skip all that and move forward. Afterall, your enemy was Zarkon and I did kill him," he stated nuetrally. That killing was going to haunt him he just knew it.

"So you all are?"

"Shiro," The champion started. He ten began gesturing to the different individuals with each name. "Kieth." A grunt from mullet. "Pidge." The little Matt lifted her hand. "You seem to know Allura." The princess glared. "And Hunk."

Lance furrowed his brow and looked back at the largest of the group. Hunk. Hunk.

Hunk?

...?

"Hunk!? ¿Pequeño mejor amigo? Hunk!"

No one expected the boy to practically jump on the largest paladin, throwing his arms around in a hug. Hunk recovered quickly and returned the hug from the recent enemy.

"How do you know I'm your Hunk?" he asked in a teasing tone the group hadn't heard from the large paladin. Even more strange, was the pealing laughter from the smaller and more elven looking paladin.

"Please," Lance scoffed, "How many people are named Hunk and would travel _star systems_ to my location?"

"You don't know."

Lance jumped off from the large paladin with a large smile.

"I know enough. And from the memories of Earth, I know you must be my Hunk. Afterall, didn't you call me out by name at the space mall?"

"Okay so I _may_ be your Hunk."

Lance let out a loud laugh.

"That's beautiful! Oh man, the universe is giving the best gifts. Ah man."

"He really is Hunk's friend," Pidge dryly added. Lance ignored her and his smile remained. Hunk sat back down as Lance paced.

"I can't think of a better end to a war than being reunited."

 **An update! Here's an update! An update- Is Here!**


	30. Chapter 30

The empire stood in stand still. No one had been prepared for the coup that had occured. Nor had they been ready for the swift lighting of the Empire's flame from Lotor.

Lance remained steady though. He was the highest ranked of non Galran blood in the empire. Hand experimented on by Haggar herself, and short lived trained under Zarkon. There would be time later for the inevitable stress break down. For now, the people who he had met and subsequently recruited over a thousand Galran individuals.

And now, he even had human people to interact with, one of which was his own dear childhood friend. If only he hadn't come with Princess Allura.

She was a proud individual. Self righteous.

Sure Lotor had his faults with his own pride and vanity but Lance had seen him train to fight. He hoped the princess would prove him wrong with his opinion.

Though if the discussion of the future was any indication, it was going to be difficult. No one could say he wasn't at least taking it seriously.

"Princess Allura, what your are asking is impossible as of this time."

"The people of these planets are suffering under Galra reign. The Galran need to leave the planets they have ruthlessly taken."

Lance narrowed his eyes and locked eyes with hers. She seemed undeterred.

"Should we leave the Feyorks during a technological revolution that has raised their survival rates by thirty seven percent? Should we abandon the Harchjonks whose planet cannot produce enough crop for its' people and relies on Galran trade? Perhaps the Yonferas who had polluted their planet to the point their children can hardly breath without weighty masks to create breathable gas? Do we abandon them after all we've done to help restore, and grow their planets?"

"Whoa slow down here Lance. Allura maybe we should think about this-" Hunk intervened.

"The galra do more harm than good. The Coalition can assist the planets in need," the mullet headed boy spoke.

"If the Coalition were larger perhaps. But the Galran empire is assisting a thousand seven hundred sixty four planets with basic survival. And you are saying we should pull out our help? For each and every planet?"

The group was silent at Lance's numbers.

"I have no doubt that the Galran empire has caused some fault and damages to some races, it is inevitable with war. But the good we have done should not be ignored. A race is not inherently evil. Even if you so firmly believe so Princess."

Lance was the only one who did not jump as the doors opened, revealing Lotor and his generals.

"Back from basking in your newly lit royal flame Lo-lo?"

"Yo-You're not fully Galran," Allura sputtered out.

"Seriously? I'm not Galran at all. Why couldn't he be partial Galran and an emperor?"

"How eloquent Lanza."

"Dude, he's calling you Lanza?" Hunk chuckled.

"What is Lanza?" tiny she-Matt asked.

"Spanish for Lance. He picked up some of my mother tongue," Lance explained. Lotor took his seat next to Lance, a partially foriegn weapon in his hands. Lance tensed a bit at seeing the weapon.

"Zarkon's paladin blade."

"Blade is a bit of an incorrect statement," he said focusing on the tool. A long spear with a distintive black and purple blade on the end formed much to Lance's surprise.

"Okay, I know Zarkon did not use spears. This is freaky."

"The paladin weapons take the form of whatever suits the individual paladin," Coran began to explain, "Each of our paladins have had different weapons from the original paladins." There was an unspoken that it would be different in the hands of the champion.

"Wonder what mine would have been," Lance muttered. A large hand rubbed his head playfully, "Ack! Zethrid stop! You'll ruin my mane!"

"Ah, quit your whining. You're sounding like the princess here," she gestured to Lotor.

"It's emperor to you Zethrid," Lotor stated as simply as he breathed.

"Whatever. We all know he'd have a standard issue sniper blaster."

"What can I say I'm a sharpshooter," Lance chuckled bending his fingers to make tiny hand guns, "Bang bang."

The once paladins stared in disbelief as Ezor gave a dramatic swoon and pretended to faint. Acxa caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Lance, Emperor Lolo-"

Lance burst out laughing, cackling like a mad hyena as Lotor groaned. Ezor looked surprised, Narti remained blank faced, Zethrid gave a smug smile, Acxa rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's beautiful. Campeón you, you never change," Lance gasped out between laughs.

"It's Lotor. Lolo is the name he bestowed on me when we started training together. It sadly stuck."

"You love it and you know it."

"Well, Emperor Lotor," the champion-Lance really needed to actually learn their names- began, "What are your plans?"

"Shiro-!"

"Allura.," he cut her off quickly, "We could easily be dead right now. Or seperated across the galaxy far from our lions. Since they killed Zarkon, it's a reasonable question."

It was obvious he was tense and trying to be diplomatic despite still being technically a prisoner. And having his lion taken from his if the feeling stirring in his gut was correct. Not that he probably knew, otherwise, there'd be a lot more yelling.

"We want peace."

Allura remained quiet, but her eyes were fixated on Lotor.

"You have known peace once so long ago Princess Allura," he spoke in a smooth tone Lance was all too familiar with. It was the same voice that helped win many of his own allies. Warm, sweet and promising far more than one could dream. A dream of true peace, "Our people, the Galra have not. There is not one child who has been able to remain unscathed from the war in it's entirety. Be it loved ones in the armed forces, to having it relayed to their homes alerting them if there is hostile threat. That was not my wish. But it was my father's doing. I only seek to heal where he has done damage. He is responsible for half of my heritage being lost afterall, as well as nearly all of yours."

There was silence from his short monologue. Silence Lance broke when he stood up.

"I think I'm going to go stretch my legs. Enjoy the peace talks!"

"Be careful Lance. There are some soldiers out there who were loyal to Zarkon, not the empire."

"Will do!"

He left the room only for it to erupt into discussion. He rolled his eyes and made his way down to the hanger they had lovingly named, the lion's den.

All the lions together, and it wasn't the pride who one but the solo lion.

He practically skipped into the room and approached his lady blue with open arms. Only, the partical barrier appeared, locking him out.

"Oh Blue... Please don't do this to me."

The eyes were unmoving as a new roar echoed in the room. Lance turned around to see the Black lion staring at him, as though he could see all that Lance was, and all that he would be. A more familiar roar followed. Lance turned his head to see the barrier of the red lion fall.

He gave another look to the blue lion.

"I will always love you, my Lady Blue."

Tears shimmering in his eyes, he turned to face the red lion. Walking closer, he felt waves of warmth envelop him, welcoming him into the new lion.

 **Don't get me wrong, I do not hate Allura, but Lance has yet to actually have a lot of time to see her positive given they were enemies and she sees him as more Altean than human. And Allura hasn't had a lot of time for growth yet so... Yeah.**


	31. Chapter 31

Lance was not prepared for the sleep endusing warmth the red lion seemed fit to use on him. Where Blue would change her temperatures between confortably sleepy cool to slightly nippy to keep awake and aware, the red lion seemed to perfer playing with her heat, making the interior comfortably warm. Just like back on Earth if he were being honest with himself.

Perhaps it was his exhaustion from killing Zarkon, maybe it was the stress of now apparently having a new lion, or perhaps it was the welcome embrace of warm quintessence enveloping him that had him fall asleep in the pilot's chair. Sleep felt deep even as he swore large and unfamiliar hands came in contact with his own.

His blue eyes opened to a world unlike any he had ever seen.

Despite his travel across the galaxies, he had never seen such an etheral place. He turned his head to look around. High tech similar to the ancient Altean Lotor was fascinated with, mixed with well maintained gardens and roads. Buildings appeared similar to skyscrapers back hope, but instead sleaker and made of the most polished silver.

"Is this... Altea?"

"It was."

Lance's head whipped around to see a dark skinned, well muscular, white haired man with a beard staring down at him. Blue eyes with lavender etched pupils were warm and welcoming. He had seen the eye color before. But hpthe shape was all to similar to Lotor.

"Who are you?"

His mouth curled into the softest of smiles.

"I was the first paladin of the red lion. You may know me as King Alfor."

"The fallen king of Altea," Lance commented, the very air in his lungs escaping in a gasp.

"If that is what they call me now," he said in good humor.

"W- But you can't be! You've been dead for thousands of Decapheobes!"

"And yet, here I am."

"Are you some kind of imprint left behind in the red lion? Do I have to worry about mullet showing up in here?!"

Alfor chuckled.

"The last paladin of the red lion? The one you have disposed of."

"Well, not disposed. Dethroned? Maybe?"

"Lance."

"Okay wait hold up! I never told you my name!"

"You didn't have to. All the people who truly connect with their lions," he began as flashes of images of the first paladins and their respective lions came into view, along with a flash of Pidge with the Green lion, Hunk with the Yellow lion, and Shiro with the Black lion came into focus, "Leave a small piece of them with their lion. You did so with the Blue lion," he continued as a flash of Lance interacting with her came to his mind. His eyes widened seeing trace amounts of his quintessence go into her with his care of her, and the communication. He could feel light brushes of her quintessence on his face. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and a few tears slipped out.

"I cannot say what it is like to switch lions. You are the only paladin who has done so in all their existence. Your name will be historic. Blaytz would have been amused."

"Blaytz? He was the blue paladin before me wasn't he? He was from Nalquod."

"Indeed. His quintessence was saturated in the Blue lion and the spirit of the sea dwells deep within her."

"She does love to swim," Lance gave a soft chuckle. He looked back at Alfor.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Alfor asked.

"Even if you are a dream, you are making this transition easier."

Alfor's eyes widened for a moment. He reached over and placed one hand under his eye, gently tracing the Altean marking that had been placed on him from Haggar's experiment.

Lance grasped his chest as his heart began to race, his quintessence dancing under his skin as a blazing inferno. His eyes locked with Alfor's once more. The marks under his eyes were glowing brightly.

"Wake then Lance. And when you do, take a look at yourself."

Lance blinked in confusion. His body burning from the inside out. His eyes still locked with Alfor, only seeing the blue eyes with the lavender etched pupils.

"You will know this is real."

In the blink of an eye, the beauty and spender of the dream of Altea disappeared. The cockpit of the red lion surrounded him, a deep purr resonated around him. Cold sweat beaded his forehead and he took in a deep albiet shaky breath.

"Note to self, do _not_ fall asleep in the driver's seat."

The purring felt silent with his words, the flame of the Red Lion became a smaller smoulder, waiting to be become a blaze in the never ending sky and space. He placed his hand gently on the controls.

"Don't worry Hot Mama, You'll be out there soon enough."

He swore he heard her snort. He gave his own shaky laugh.

His hand went up to his head and pulled the loose strands of hair out of his face.

"I'll be back alright."

He took the silent acceptance of the lion as he began to leave the pilot's cockpit. He was about to open the door to step outside when he saw his face. His usually well blended in markings were glowing the same eerie blue glow Alfor's had in his dream. They were vibrant and clear on his dark features. His eyes widened to take in the bizarre phenomenon he had never seen from any Altean. Granted he was limited to Haggar, his brother, the princess, and the strangely dapper mustached man. He stared at his reflection, trying to make sense of it when he noticed something far more concerning. His blue eyes, usually hard to notice with how small they appeared, the outside of his iris, was a pale lilac outline.

 **Red Lion Hot Mama. Blue lion is Lady Blue. Because let's face it, Red Lion is a tempermental girl who only let's the most wild guys run her. Blue on the other hand is welcoming and graceful like a proper lady. That and I could so see Lance refering to Red Lion as a Hot Mama.**


	32. Chapter 32

Lance yelped in surprise and jumped back. His eyes were wide in shock. His features were sharper than the rounder features of the humans he had run into. And now with his eye marks glowing a bright and vibrant blue.

His breath was coming out in frantic gasps.

" _And when you do, take a look at yourself._ "

"It was real. Oh sweet Voltron."

His legs felt weak and he fell to the floor. He gently pressed his fingers to his cheek marks.

"Why this? Why now? I have to help fix the universe and fly Voltron. I can't deal with spiritual nonsense right now."

Lance closed his eyes and could feel his quintessence pulse under his skin. His skin broke out in goose bumps and his ears popped as soft undecernable whispers filled his head. Soft but determined voices. There was a determined feel to the consistant voices. He clamped his hands over his ears instinctively to drown out the sound. It didn't work, it didn't even dull.

He sighed, lowering his hands from his ears and opened his eyes. The irises still outlined in deep pink.

"Voltron sakes," he grunted. He focused carefully on his eyes and shifted them to his usual oceanic blue. He forced his body to relax and felt the Altean eyes hide behind his lenses.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?"

There was no answer as he waved goodbye to the red lion, knowing he needed to see Lotor, and whoever else would now be piloting the Lions of Voltron. If the vision he had in the red lion were entirely true, then he would need to watch carefully over Lotor. He knew his Alien brother was not Zarkon, but if it was a silent influence, action would need to be taken.

With grace and poise befitting a prince and soldier, Lance made his way towards the "negotiation" room he was certain the once paladins of Voltron were still located, along with Lotor and his lady generals. His hand was steady, ready to pull out his small blaster and disarm or knock out anyone who would make an attempt at his life.

Not even a day had gone by and yet it felt like an eternity. Realistically, he knew there would be individuals who would be after his head. Perhaps due to their loyalty of Zarkon, or perhaps in their own desire for power and using the chaos to achieve more than they deserve or could handle.

* * *

Lotor watched carefully as his generals began their interaction with the once paladins, Princess Allura of Altea and her father's once good friend and Advisor, Coran.

"So, you're plan to actually repair the damages caused by the Galran empirse is to just stop expansion," the former green paladin bluntly stated as she favored arguing with Axca, the current green lion's pilot making her Lotor's right hand.

"As we have explained, there are simply too many planets we are assisting now to pull out from without dire consequneces for the population," Axca dryly responded, her eyes locked with the small girl.

"Well, what about the planets that are more stable. You know, the ones that won't collapse when left alone?" Hunk asked meekly, but more diplomatic than those he was allied with for the most part.

"If we were to release our current influence on the planets that are doing well, they'll lose their primary source of protection from outside forces. Like thieves and pirates," Zethrid deadpanned.

"Not to mention, the supplies they don't need or use for trade are the ones we use to assist other planets. Without them, the planets we're helping would without a doubt fall into ruin," Ezor chirpped, getting along rather well considering the circumstances with her fellow albiet former yellow paladin.

"You really think the Galran empire holding planets hostage and forcing people to do what they're told is any better?" Kieth hissed.

"I concur," Allura picked up Kieth's statement and continued with it, "Such a tactic will only breed animousity between the peoples and cripple them from forming their own society if the Galran empire keeps them under such _servitude_."

Lotor internally sighed with the looped conversation. They killed Zarkon to turn the universe around. He took control of the empire to restore justice where it had been lost.

 _He should just end them. Stop the squabbling and fighting and just work towards a perfect existence._

He rubbed his head trying to stop an oncoming headache. He would not become drunk on power like Zarkon had. It was his lead to power that encouraged such plaguing thoughts. He would be better than that. His Altean blood guiding him towards a better tomorrow.

Halfway through whatever the Champion was saying to try and keep the meager and unsteady peace between the two groups, the door opened with Lance standing in the doorway.

"Still discussing? Geez. Everything's going to go wild if you don't step out for a bit Lo-lo."

"Lance, what a surprise," Lotor greeted, "What is going on?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"I killed Zarkon," he began counting on his fingers, "You became the emporer of the Galran Empire, we have the complete set of the Voltron Lions, you've been trying peace talks with Princess of the rebellion here-" Allura scoffed at the statement as Lance tilted his head as if to think of something else, "And I've become the Paladin of the Red Lion of Voltron."

"What!" Keith roared. Lance dutifully ignored him.

"And mmm... I think that's it. You kind of need to get out there and take charge-"

"What do you mean _you're_ the paladin of the red lion!?"

"Hush now mullet, the grown ups are talking-"

Kieth stood quickly as though to attack Lance, only for his cuffs to force his hands to the table, unable to leave.

"The empire needs you Lotor. They haven't had a change in leadership since before any normal person can remember."

"Hey!" Both Allura and Coran called out at that jab.

"I know what I said," Lance responded before focusing back on Lotor, "Help the people. There are others who can assist in getting the humans back to Earth as well as reunite some families. Besides, a nice warm meal spunds good right now. Not in a war room."

Lance looked over everyone, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Kieth, then on Hunk.

"Besides, everthing seems a little better when our bellies are filled.

 **Haggar's quintessence made Lance a human with Altean quintessence. But considering how messed up her quintessence was...**

 **And of course the chaos I keep finding as I write more. I can practically feel myself fall down the rabbit hole.**


	33. Chapter 33

Eating was a tense activity, but a needed one. Two conflicting sides for so long not knowing how to deal with one another was an uncomfortable prospect. Lance seemed to be the bridge, as uneasy as it was, between the two.

While he picked up on the fact that Mullet had Galran blood from the weapon he had carried, it was not obvious to the common passerby. Perhaps that was the reason Princess Allura hadn't denied him the position of the Red Lion. He had hoped that Lotor's obvious Altean blood would help put her at ease. Lotor was smarter and figured that him being the son of Zarkon.

"Lotor, would you pass the red bowl?"

"You should really just say what you want to eat," Lotor playfully reprimanded. Lance adorned his own playful smirk.

"Why? They can't pronounce the food's name," he said gesturing to the other humans. He made a grand show of getting the red bowl and placing the porridge like substance on his plate along with red leaves with green veins. He watched Lotor's nose crinkle in disgust as Lance put a leave in the porridge like food and ate them together.

"We're among potential allies, can't you eat with more class?" Acxa asked in Lotor's place.

"Oh come on! It's good this way. C'mon," he said whipping his head around to the once Paladins of Voltron. Kieth glared at Lance while Katie, and Shiro looked uneasy. Hunk, ever loyal and ever a friend, shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to mix the food. Coran looked vaguely amused while Allura held her own dignified disgust. Hunk took a bite and looked like he was thrilled.

"Guys it is really good!" he said excitedly, "It's creamy and fresh and kind of tastes like french onion soup."

"You're kidding!" Katie quickly grabbed and mixed the food, shoving the concoction in her mouth eagerly. Her eyes fluttered shut in delight.

"Must be a human thing," Allura spoke at the same time as Zethrid. The two looked at one another, one in shock and slight disgust and the other in mild amusement.

"Don't lose your mind Princess," she commented.

"What?" Lotor spoke. Zethrid snorted and Lance burst out laughing. He lowered his head to the table and pounded it a few times.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Well, Zethrid it looks like you weren't wrong. My Lo-lo! Princess, nay Empress of the Galran Empire!"

Lotor's eyes went over to Zethrid who was grinning like a loon.

"C'mon, you both just have such elegant and flowy hair. It's an honest comparison."

"He is nothing like me," Allura spoke with iciness on her breath. Lance gazed back at her with slight disappointment.

"Just because Zarkon left a legacy of devastation, doesn't mean that is what we want to fly the same path he took. After all, he was once the Black Paladin of Voltron, and friend to not just Alfor. But to each of the paladins. They helped him because he was their friend. He was suffering because of his wife's passing. Surely," he said looking back over at Coran, "That is something you know."

Coran's eyes grew misty as Allura's eyes sparked with rage. Her eyes locked with his and shock over came them.

"You're eyes. They weren't like that earlier," she redirected the conversation. Everyone's attention went toward's Lance's face, specifically his eyes. He sighed and gently touched his eye marks under his eyes.

"Yeah. I guess, my quintessence is connecting on a more physical level with my body. Altean Quintessence experiments are far from fun. But they did have neat side effects. Like," he began to watch their faces as he made his hair paler, much like Lotor's. His skin took on a fair lilac shade that contrasted his skin tone in every sense of the word. His eyes remained the same though as the pink highlighted his pupil and made the blue far bolder.

"What do you mean, _Altean_ Quintessence experiments?"

"What? You didn't think that this was a side effect from the Galra alone did you? The druid, Haggar, she was from Altean birth. But seemed to have some Galran markers. Either that or she shifted her appearance to favor a Galran form," Lance shrugged as he let the shifted form melt away. His eyes darted back to Lotor who looked especially tired with Lance admitting the race of Haggar.

"I feared as much," Coran commented. The table's attention turned to the mustachioed man in a mix of surprise from his allies and acceptance from his adversaries.

"Coran! How could you have expected that?" Allura questioned.

Coran was quiet for a moment. He looked over at the princess who looked genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry Allura. But I feared what may have happened had I reminded you of Zarkon's wife."

"Wait he was married?" Hunk blurted out.

"Yep. That's where Lotor came from," Lance chuckled, "They did the alien nasty and *pop* Lotor came into being."

"How eloquent," Lotor deadpanned as the door to the dining room opened. It was a shock to see Matt standing there in cuffs, unaccompanied. Lance stood up quickly, a strange, mock serious face glaring at the door.

"Matt! You don't call! You don't write! And you decide to come in with her! I'm offended," he huffed once again confusing the Alteans and the once paladins. If one listened carefully, then they may have heard the slight shift of weight and footfall accompaning Matt's steps. No one knew until Lance fell backwards in an uncorridinated heap.

Peels of laughter filled the room as Matt went to stand next to his sister.

"Sorry. I was kind of not given a choice Lance."

Hunk jumped as a vibrantly colored girl appeared on top of Lance's prone body.

"You were rude Lance. You should have said Hi to him earlier," Ezor joked, sitting on Lance's chest.

"Ezor, please get off of Lance. We're in the middle of something."

"Yeah. And I was invited. And Lance would want Matt here so I went to grab him," she stated, sliding off of Lance. Lance sat up and shot his arms out, putting her in a head lock.

"Gah!"

"Revenge!"

"Ignore the children." Axca sighed at the two's antics, but it did seem to calm the room with the addition of Matt and Ezor's less than Galran appearance. Perhaps, peace wouldn't be impossible.

 **Been a while since I've updated this huh. But here is another chapter for the books. Meal time, best of time brings up everything you don't want people to know.**


End file.
